LXG: 2007
by snowzinger5
Summary: Its 2007... A North Korean terrorist has found M's research. With the research a powerful army at his control he seizes the North Korean government. The UN and The United States form a new League to stop him... Please Review. I dont not own LXG or anythin
1. Chapter 1

James Bond even though pushing his mid 70's felt as strong as a 30 year old, he quickly went up the stairs of MI6 headquarters and into M's office. Maybe she finally wanted him to retire, no such luck. He had gone from fight Communists to terrorists in his long years of service. M was a gray haired, lithe female of 61, but her wit and senses had not dimmed with age. "Please Mr.Bond, sit." James sat down in the soft leather chair and got comfortable. "Mr.Bond you have served your country for 40 years. And you have done it well. But there is a new threat this time that requires us to call upon the help of others." 

M pushed a button and the room went dim and a hologram appeared in front of the desk. It was a map of North Korea and a blip was seen on the edge. " The blip represents the suspected location of the terrorist Kai-Lo-Wu-Nong. 4 days ago he discovered the research of a Professor Moriarty." The screen switched to a old photograph circa 1901. "Here you can see the team that was assembled to stop Professor Moriarty from igniting a world war in a arms race that would have sent technology foward 20 years. This team consisted of Allan Quartermain, professional hunter and former agent of Britan, Tom Sayer of The U.S. Secret service, Wilhemina Harker, the first half-human, vampire, bitten by Count Dracula. Dr. Henry Jekyll, a man suffering from a case of extreme MPD that his other side became twice his size and a brute.  
Dorian Grey, an immortal, and Captain Nemo, the developer of the earths most largest submarine. And a Charles Skinner, the invisible man." James Bond burst out laughing. " M I have be 74, but I am not a old codger sitting in the old folks home!"

M glared at him saying " Mr.Bond they are in fact very real and if not for their efforts, life as we know it would be very diffrent." Bond stoped laughing and nodded. " Well a few hours ago the United Nations and The United States senate voted from a roster of vetrans from The FBI, CIA, ATF, and of course MI6. And from our nations armed forces." M leaned over saying " They voted for you 007." She tossed him a file marked LXG. " Inside are the names and locations of the people you will lead in the war against Kai-Lo. Bond skimmed the file and looked up at M. " So...you want to lead, a demi-god, a modern day samurai, a professional mercenary with experience in the North Korean theatre, a supposed "Enemy of Evil" as he's called by the National Enquirer. And a...CIA agent that is precisely 7 inches tall." M sighed and said " We live in strange times dont we?"

Bond stretched languidly in the Cesna as it jetted off the Tarmac. His first assignment in assembling the team. He was head to Langley, Virginia to pick up the first member. He put the seat into reclining mode and fell asleep on the chair.

12 hours later he cracked his creaky joints as the jet landed at D.C. International Airport. He stepped off the jet and took a private limo to the address the profile told him to go. It pulled up to a small, old apartment a few blocks from C.I.A. headquarters. He knocked on the door, he saw the door open but no one was there. He looked around for the person who opened the door. "Down here." A voice said. James looked down to see a mouse with white fur and a mini suit and tie holding a suitcase. " You James Bond?" the mouse asked him. James nodded, the mouse smiled and said " Than allow me to introduce myself, im Stuart Little."

James and Stuart stepped into the van and set off on forming the League. " So...Stuart.. how come you can talk and just think like a human?" Stuart sighed and said " Its a long story." James replied "We are going to be stuck in Cesnas and cars for the next couple of days picking up our members." "Whos next?" Stuart asked, James looked down at the profile. " A...Ashley J. Williams. Lives a bit off the grid in a town called Deadwood, West Virginia." Stuart shrugged and said "Well that isnt much of a flight." James chuckled and said" Nah we will be driving."

Stuart just nodded again and said "Alright I might as well tell ya.."

4 years ago..

" I was only 16 when I opened up the newspaper to see that my old headmaster at the orphanage had been killed overnight . The police saw it as a homicide. My parents suddenly became real protective than usual. And for some reason my parents wouldnt let me out of their sight, and even George had to stay inside. The month after the murder they started to let us breathe again, but whenever we asked them what was wrong they got real edgy and told us to stay out of it..

One night my..."Creators" came knocking on our door... A group of rouge genetic scientists intent on binding all sorts of DNA. I was one of the best creations. My mom screamed at me and my brother George to run away as fast as we can, Snowbell our cat ran alongside us... There was a lot of yelling, my father tried to shoot them with the old Colt. 45. He managed to get off one single shot before getting blown apart by a 12 gauge. They killed my mother too, but not before ripping the hair from her scalp. A few hours later when we tried to go to the police, George found a note in his pocket. It said

" Dear Stuart and George,

Its almost too late to try and tell you, Stuart you are a genetic experiment... you were rescued by the police 16 years ago, and brought to the orphanage. We took you knowing what might happen to us, but we knew we had to help you somehow, we taught you be adventurous, to fly planes, to sail boats and think your way out of situations. And we taught you that too George,

The both of you stay safe...and please survive..

Your Mother and Father."

A months later they found us again, they murdered my brother right in front of me. But they just got out the door just as police and FBI came onto the scene. They were arrested and my brothers body taken away, my cat sent to a temporary shelter and me.. I was given a chance. A chance to hunt other monsters like those scientists.. so now. Im Agent Little..


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart sighed and said " So thats how I got to be in the CIA. I was sent on mostly stealth missions, gathering intel, placing tracking devices, that sorta thing." James nodded saying " Hmm, they taught you well back at Langley didnt they?" Stuart grinned slyly and leapt down onto the car floor and lifted James pant and lifted a silver circle that fit in Stuarts hand. " Micro-tracer, placed it when you were turning to leave my door." James chuckled at the tiny spy and said " If you werent so small id say they were training you to replace me."

Stuart leaped back onto the seat saying " So what did you do before this?" James sighed with nostalgia, saying "Oh in the sixties I was fighting the bloody Communists, and everything else.. relgious extremeists, Neo-Nazis, terrorists and just about everything else." raised an eyebrow saying " Neo-Nazis huh, a bunch of them tried to march through Harlem and tried to block the theatre. The police were lucky to get there in time to keep them from getting hanged from the street lights."

"I wonder why they keep that old cougar working." Stuart thought to himself as the car sped towards Deadwood, West Virginia. Soon they blazed past the sign and into the town. It looked like it was put up and then forgotten, the buildings looked as if termites were trying to break them down to their original forms. Trailer trash and all sorts of people came out of their little shanties and trailers. A woman with wrinkles deeper than the Grand Canyon and teeth to match tried to look fancy as the limo drove by. " West Virginia does have the worst tooth decay rate in The U.S." Stuart said as he tried not to laugh at all the people.

Soon they heard Charles, their driver said "Im going to have to fill her up with gas again Sir." The limo pulled into a gas station that had the S-MART logo on its roof. The man that came up from a 100 year-old lawn chair had a crusty beard, a fat belly and crushed a beer can in his hand and tossed it to the ground as he walked up to the limo. " So what you want?" he said with a thick drawl. " Fifty bucks of unleaded." Charles said. The gas station was also the convenience store for the entire town and a little old black woman started up towards the store. The man suddenly boiled with racism and he said " What you doin' he'uh nigguh?" The woman gave him a fiery stare and said "Im doing my shopping if you dont mind ya little hick." The man put the pump into the limos gas tank and said " You watch yo' step nigguh or ill lynch ya like yo' ancesta'."

He started to approach the woman. James and Stuart nodded at each other and started to step from the car when a man in a blue plaid shirt, canvas pants, and a metal hand. "Hey Cletus." the man said as he walked toward the pump with a determined step. Cletus turned to him saying " Why you gotta get inta my buisness?" He glared at him saying " I think that you trying to bully that poor woman into your control is just plain fucking wrong." Cletus started to look apprihensive as the man started to close in on him. Cletus tried to turn and run but the man grabbed his neck with his metal hand and turned him towards the woman.  
"Aplogise to this woman Cletus." Cletus tried to kick him saying " No flippin-," the man turned up the grip on his hand making Cletus yelp with pain. " Im sorry Ms. Ronelly! Please Ash just let me go!" Ash let go of the man just as James and Stuart started to walk over.

" Dont worry Sir he wont bother her again." He turned to Ms. Ronelly saying " If he ever upsets you again you can tell me." Ms. Ronelly thanked him and walked into the store. James looked at him saying " Are you Ashley J. Williams?" Ash got reluctant but nodded saying, " Yeah whos intrested?" " Oh The U.N and United States Government." Ash looked around and then down to the source of voice. Stuart grined and said, " Allow me to introduce myself, Im Agent Stuart Little." Ash tried not to crack up laughing when James chimed in " Im Bond, James Bond. If you can step into our limo we will explain everything." Ash shook his head and said " We can go back to my place and you can explain there." James and Stuart nodded at each other and followed Ash to his trailer. " Mind if I hitch a ride?" Stuart said to James as he tried to keep up. James shrugged and held down his hand. Stuart leapt onto his cuff and scurried up onto his shoulder.

They walked into Ashes trailer and sat down in a seat as Ash poured them lemonade from a pitcher. " So...what are you guys here for?" James explained he was one of the prime canidates for The League of Extrodinary Gentlemen. Ash looked at him saying " So... you believe my story?" They had both read his profile, he seemed perfect material, experience fighting the unusual, good leadership capabilities, he may be cocky but he as tough as nails. They nodded, without a word Ash stood up and walked out of the room.  
A few minutes later he came back with a suit-case, a shotgun and a long chainsaw. Ash smiled and said "Groovy, lets just make a stop first." They hopped into the limo and onto the road as Ash gave the driver directions. They soon found themselves in a more modernized version of Deadwood..but not much. They pulled into S-MART and Ash got out, James and Stuart following.

They walked into S-MART and followed Ash to the help desk. He calmy greeted a acne scarred, middle aged creep whose name tag said "JACK" Ash got into his face and said " You know what Jack, im dead tired of taking your shit, ive gotten a oppurtunity that I just cant refuse so..." WHAM! He punched Jack in the face so hard he fell to the floor holding his bloody nose. " I QUIT!" And suddenly everyone in the store cheered for Ash. Suddenly he swept up a young,deeply tanned, black haired girl whose tag said "Elena" Ash swept her off her feet as he grabbed the microphone om the courtesy desk. James and Stuart stood flabbergasted as Ash purred " Hail to the King baby" Into the mic as he gazed into her eyes before giving her a show stopping kiss. Ash led a parade out of the store and into the limo. Stuart and James leapt in just as Ash closed the door as people cheered " ASH ASH ASH!!" The limo drove off onto the road... and ironically into the red sunset. 


	3. Chapter 3

Edge City was a huge sprawling metropolis, its huge metal buildings made Stuart feel smaller as The Cesna jetted to a landing in Edge Int'l airport. He clambered onto James shoulder as they got off the plane holding their suitcases. " So this Ipkiss guy, what we know about him?" Ash asked as they entered a cab. James answered him " Stanley Ipkiss. Works at the Edge City International Bank, his girlfriend Tina works at a bunch of venues across the city as a singer. She was once the love intrest of a Dorian Tyrell, one of the local crime lords." Ash interupted saying, " What makes this guy so special?" Stuart retorted " He discoverd a enchanted mask that seems to let out the inner ego of a person. Its called the Mask of Loki. He tried to throw it away a month ago but it seems to like him too much."

Stanley Ipkisses flat was on the third floor of a small apartment building. The address was 1235 April street. They ringed the buzzer. The voice of a woman came on saying "Yes who is it?" James started to answer but Ash steped in " Uh, yeah im looking for a Mr. Ipkiss, its very, very important that we talk to him." There was a moment before the voice buzzed again " Come on up." she said.

A tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes greeted them when she opened the door. She was wearing a red shirt and jeans and beckoned them in saying " Stan should be home soon, im making dinner so excuse the mess." Mess indeed. The kitchen looked as if she used pipe bombs and gunpowder to cook. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number soon she connected and started talking " Yeah Stanley, theres some guys here to see you about you know what." she listened and then said " Well you gonna be here soon?" she nodded and said "Ok bye." She put the phone down. She finally noticed Stuart as he leapt onto the table. "W-why-." "Long story hun." Ash said. Soon Stanley arrived at home and locked the door behind him. He kissed Tina and shook the hands of Ash and James. " Tina whats wrong you look shocked." She just pointed at Stuart. Stanley gaped at Stuart and tried not to say "What the fuck?" to his face. "Its ok im used to it." Stuart replied without missing a beat.

They explained to Stanley and Tina about the crisis in North Korea, M's research, the original League, and how he was choosen to be part of it. Stanley shook his head saying "No...I just cant I got Tina..." James replied " Stanley we are willing to pay you 4 million and you will have all the benefits of a corporal in the army." Stanley shook his head saying " I still cant. I know its sounds cowardly but I just cant, I dont even know The Mask will want to do this.. Hes a bit of a lone wolf..." Suddenly James felt Ash kick his heel trying to get his attention. James felt instinct kick in and he turned his eye to his the direction Ash was motioning to. 

Slowly the knob on the door was starting to slowly turn and the windows latch starting to open. Stuart noticed and his tiny body tensed up.Ash slowly started to go into the back of his pocket to grab the hidden sawed-off shotgun, James eased his hand into his jacket pocket for his silenced 9mm. Stuart slowly turned his head to Tina and Stanley and mouthed one single word to them: "Duck."

Stanley threw Tina to the floor as Stuart made a mad dash for cover. As Ash aimed his shotgun at the window and fired. The door flew open as men in black jackets whipped out uzis and the one that had tried to come through the window fell off the fire escape. James fired off two shots at them and they fell to the ground, blood streaked on the walls. Stuart dashed from behind a chair leg and towards Tina and Stanley. He hopped onto Stanleys collar just as he was standing up. He flinced but he was used to it.

Stuart pointed a finger at Tina saying " Follow James to the limo!" He pointed at Ash and said " Come with me, we need to get the mask. Tina and James dashed out the entrance as Ash, and Stuart followed Stanley towards the back of the flat as fast they could. Stanley lept into the closet as a another henchman pulled himself from the bathroom window brandishing an AK-47. Ash fired off another round at him and he was sent flying 10 feet back into the bathroom. " I got it!" Stanley shouted as he held up a piece of carved green wood. The bursted down the hall and out the door just as another tried to open fire at them. The limo swerved out in front of them and they leapt in all at once. The limo sped off down the street as fast as they could. " Stanley your alive!" Tina squealed as she embraced Stanley and kissed him.

" Oh yeah and what do Stuart and I get chopped liver on a plate?" Ash retorted. James smacked him upside the head saying "Oh shut up ya bloody American!" And they both laughed. But then it all went to Hell faster than the Red eye to Tokyo. A car pulled up alongside and a person came out of the window and opened fire on the car. Charles swerved the car to try and keep it from getting hit, bullets cracked the bulletproof glass but even bulletproff glass can only take so much stress and shattered. Stanley tried to get Tina down, Ash stuck out the sunroof and fired his gun at the car. He duck back down to reload but had realised someone had gotten hit...

Tina... had a bullet in her back. Stanley desperatley choked back panic as he held his dying girlfriend close to her. He was covered in blood as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hand. Charles sped the car towards the nearest hospital the GPS directed him too. They pulled into the emergency room and they all eased Tina from the car and into the emergency room. "Someone get a bloody stretcher!" James yelled and orderlies and nurses scrambled around. Soon Tina was being rushed into the emergency room as doctors tried to stablise her. " Her heart is failing, shes going into arrest!" One doctor boomed as James and Ash tried to pull Stanley away from the gruesome scene. Soon they got him to a chair and tried to calm him as he broke out into sobs. Soon he slightly calmed down. They waited for what felt like hours in the waiting room. They paced and impaitiently waited for news on Tina.

Soon a middle-aged woman came in wearing a nurses uniform. " Mr. Ipkiss?" She said and their heads all shot up and Stanley raised his hand saying " Thats me." The nurse sighed and said "Mr. Ipkiss I regret to inform you that Tina has...passed on." Stanley felt his bowels become water and he crumpled to the ground. Ash, James and Stuart and the nurse tried to help him up as he sobbed his eyes out and screamed her name...

Soon Stanley was taken to identify her body and to see the woman he loved so much one final time. The nurse looked at him saying " If it helps ya any... she died fighting she really did." Stanley nodded at her and walked from the morgue but not before giving Tina one final kiss on the lips. He approached James, Stuart and Ash and said " Who did this to her?" James looked at her saying " Kai-Lo-Wu-Nong. He did this in an attempt to kill us." " And instead an innocent woman died." Stuart said tears threatening to stream down his furry face. Stanley looked at them with a fiery stare, a mix of grief and a desire for revenge and said " Im in." 


	4. Chapter 4

Beatrix Kiddo lived a few miles away from San Francisco. They had been flying cross the country in 2 hours and all were suffering from jet lag. Stanley wouldnt talk much, he just kept looking out the window and holding The Mask in his hand. The funeral wasnt for another 5 days, they had made the arangements before they had left town. They could go to it just before they had to go to North Korea, besides, The U.N. was struggling to wade through a sea of red tape just to get them authorization. Ash, and Stuart had tried their best to try and crack his shell but to no avail. He needed time to mourn. James had realised he could almost not relate to Stanleys problem, every woman he had loved turned against him, and he had an amazing life style. Was he supposed to lead of team of people who had tragedy befall them and have barely none of his own. He had never been married, no children to speak of... Had he wasted his life?  
But the past was the past, unable to be re-molded all you could do was think about the present, and try to get some good out of it.

The limo pulled up to the address the profile said for them to go to find her. They all stepped out of the car and Ash knocked on the door with his gaunleted hand. His knock had opened the door a little, he pushed it open and looked inside, " There anyone here?" Ash called out. Once again, no answer. Ash stepped foward and stepped on a piece of white paper. It read " California Department of Child Services."

Ash read the letter aloud, " Dear Ms. Kiddo we regret to inform that because of your questionable past and recent evidence that links you to the deaths of over 80 people your child has been taken and put into a foster home." Ash handed the letter to James and said " She could have went to the child services center to try and straighten stuff out." Then Stanley perked up, " Hey guys listen to this."

Stanley turned up the television as a reporter went to a breaking news story, " We have a confrimed reports of a strange woman wielding a katana and a Uzi machine gun has taken 6 people hostage in an S-Mart Superstore on 493 Meier road in Sterling Plaza, she has made demands to see her recently taken daughter." They dashed into the car as fast as they could, James told the driver " Get us to the S-Mart on 493 Meier road, Sterling Plaza!"

The Limo pulled up to a S-Mart that had become a media circus. News vans mingled with SWAT vans as negotiators tried to talk to Beatrix. James Bond tapped a officer on the shoulder saying " Im James Bond of MI6, would you mind letting us in to try and talk her down?" He showed him his MI6 Badge. The Officer shouted for the Captain to go over. The Captain was tall with a beer gut and graying black hair " Im Captain James O'Neil, let me just say good luck, she managed to make a SWAT team retreat using a sword. And if you can take down a woman who can fight a SWAT team, ill be your new best friend."

Ash, Stanley, James and Stuart ran inside and through the barricaded entrance. They all crouched behind a shelf. " Alright heres the plan, we cannot talk this woman down. Youve read the profile, shes is very determined and very skilled. So we are going to have tranqualise her..." Stuart held up a small vial, " A very powerful tranq, it was designed just for me to help take down targets." " Stuart wont be able to get near her without getting chopped into mouse sushi so how about before we all go charging in after her," Ash pointed to James and Stanley " We soften her up and somehow stun her so Stuart can pounce and put her off to dreamland." Stanley shrugged and said " Logic in there..." James nodded, " Groovy." Ash said.

Beatrix Kiddo glared at the scared group of six hostages. " I want to see my daughter within the next five minutes or one of these cunts loses a kidney!" BOOM! Glass shattered as a vase suddenley exploded. Beatrix whipped her head around to see Ash standing atop a table holding a smoking shotgun. " Who the fuck are you!?" Beatrix roared. Ash gave a eagle-eyed stare, saying " Names Ash," He emptied the shells from his gun " Housewares..." Beatrix started to aim her Uzi " Im gonna make you a corpse..." Keeping his eagle stare he said " People better than you have tried." She opened fire, Ash leapt down from the table and hid behind a shelf.

He turned from the shelf and emptied two shells at her. He aimed for her feet, they didnt hit. Suddenly a green blur slammed like a torpedo into Beatrix. " Well well well!" Beatrix looked up with at a man wearing a green mask wearing a yellow zoot suit. " Look what Akira Kurosawa dropped on my doorstep!" Beatrix swung her sword at the man and he caught it with his bare hand. Suddenly the man was wearing a black jacket, black pants and dark sunglasses and wielded a huge shotgun and had the voice of Arnold " Are you Sara Connor?" She spit in his face. She gasped when he swung the gun into her face. " Please refrain from spitting at me." " Fuck you you green dick!" Suddenly Mask was wearing a gray suit, had a big bushy mustache, and talked with a southern drawl.

" Dont you think your cursing is getting you nowhere?" Ash tried to keep himself from falling down laughing. And most of the hostages had started to giggle. Beatrix threw her leg up and kicked Mask in the nuts. Mask suddenly hit a very very very high pitch like a male opera singer hitting a high note. Everyone covered their ears as the pitch shattered glass in the store. Thats when Stuart leapt down with a string as a bungie cord and a needle aimed at Beatrixs neck. Pluck! Beatrix's head made a metallic thud on the shelf as the tranq took a nanosecond to take effect. Suddenly Mask grabbed at the back of his head and started to pull. The green became wood again and Stanley pulled the Mask away cracking his neck. James walked up saying " You guys did good...now..." He looked at Beatrix " The U.N. has set up an inpromptu headquarters in a highschool a couple miles from here. Lets get this woman in a straightjacket and then..." " Than what?" Stuart said, " We ask her if she wants to join..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Beatrix Kiddo struggled to open her eyes. She had a little memory of what had happened. All she could remember was a green man blocking her blows and spewing out corny jokes and then a pluck. She tried to move, she felt as if she had been tied up. She looked down. She was bound in a straightjacket. She struggled like a madwoman to get out. She roared " LET ME OUT!!!" to the darkness. It was pitch black. Suddenly an intercom clicked on. " Ms.Kiddo?" Beatrix gave a grunt. " I am Agent James Bond of MI6...we have a international crisis at hand. And your special skills as an assassin are needed. We will also clear you of the crimes you have commited. And even reunite you with your daughter on monitored visitation." Beatrix turned her head towards the voice saying, " What if I dont." James spoke again " Than you will go to prision for the rest of your life. Your daughter will be put up for adoption, you would only be able to see her through a five inch plate of glass. Your lucky you didnt get the death penalty." 

" Alright..if I work for you ill get to see my daughter, not go to prision, and all I have to do is some of your dirty work..." James flicked on the intercom again, " No actually you will be working with a team." Beatrix shrugged her straightjacket shifting. " Alright, where am I going?" " You would be going into North Korean territory to capture a North Korean Dictator named Kai-Lo-Wu-Nong. He has found research of a man named Professor Moriarty and intends to use it to take over the planet with it." " Alright.." Beatrix said as she sat up, " Im in...on one condition..." " And what is that Miss. Kiddo?" " That before we ship off I get to see my daughter." " Done."

Beatrix Kiddo saw the room brighten and the door open. She was in a huge converted gymnasium. She blinked her eyes to adapt to the change in light as a man with a grey beard, a guy with black hair and a metal hand, and 4 orderlies undid her jacket and let her stand up. James spoke up first, " Im the man behind the voice." James Chuckled at his joke. He gestured to the man with black hair. " This is Ashley J. Williams." Ash glared at him, saying " Ma'am just call me Ash." " And im Stuart Little." Beatrix looked left then right and then down to the floor to see a 7 inch mouse staring up at her. " This day just keeps handing out suprises."

A man wearing a dress shirt and tie walked in saying " Im sorry the Mask set me down in an alley a couple of blocks from here." Beatrix gestured to him " Whos he." Stanley smiled at her, saying " Im sorry where are my matters?" He held out a hand " Names Stanley Ipkiss, sorry you had to see my green friend here at his worst. _That was actually my best ass-mite._ Stanley suddenly saw himself as the Mask appear from behind Beatrix. Stanley gulped nervously as the Mask laughed deeply and then vanished in a puff of smoke. Ashes voice brought him back to reality, " Stan? Stan?" Stanley looked at Ash, " You alright?" Everyone had been staring at him.. " Y-yeah im fine."

Beatrix walked down with her new teammates down the hall of the High School. Thank god it had been summer and not the middle of the year. Ash kept giving Stanley a concerned look, but Stanley kept looking away, or his eyes were fixated on something else. Stanley felt as if he was going to pee his pants when he saw the Mask out of body. He kept wanting to run to the exit but some invisible force made him walk with his friends to the exit. He was just about to sight with relief as they opened the door only to see the Mask opening up the door for him. _See ya later alligator! HA! HA! HA! _Stanley had to catch himself from leaping away from Charlie as he walked out onto the pavement and to the limo. He stepped in as everyone else did with him and sat down. He put the Mask back in the briefcase and leaned his head back. " Somethings not right." He thought to himself as the limo sped away from the school.

Tyler Lam looked up at the monitor as the Voga V Submersible dropped to the bottom of the ocean. It was a 800,000 dollar sub designed to explore the ocean bottom all the while being large enough to fit as many as 4 people. He was tall with a buzzcut that left little black hair to see. His parter in crime and wife of 8 years Juliana Lam, a short woman with glasses and brunette hair that reached her shoulders and just seemed to never lose its eyecatching shine. " Ok... lets see if we cant track a few more underwater currents." She flipped on the radar. After a few minutes of rotations and the sub moving foward at a steady 10 knots, they began to see a huge object appear. " Ty... you should look at this." Tyler slid foward towards the screen. " Woah...what is that." Julia radioed the surface. " Mother Hen this is Voga we have picked up on our radar a suspicious object. Could be a possible sunken Sub. Permission to check it out?" The surface radioed back. " Approach with caution, we dont want to set it off. Were going have to alert the U.S. Navy about this."

Voga pushed towards the object with a steady speed. Tyler and Julia tried to contain excitement and tension as they approached the potential piece of naval history. What they saw was no U.S. submarine. It was white and from what radar was showing, very long. They went along the side of the submarine as Julia almost shouted into the radio. " Mother Hen we have just found something incredible! Its not a nuclear sub." Voga swam past a huge ornate metal piece that was part of the ship. " Its...my god...this is something else.." The lights went across the name emblazoned on the ship. " We just found out the name of the ship Mother Hen." " What is it?" Julia read the title with fascination and said " Nautilus."


	6. Chapter 6

North Pole, 1901 

The cold artic landscape of the Northern Pole, it was a snowy desert. But instead of a warm sun and endless sand. It was cold cold snow and a cloud layered sky. " Is this "Orb of Roanoke worth it?" Skinner said over the roar of the wind. Captain Nemo turned to him, " Imagine someone getting their hands on an orb that would make 100 people drown themselves in an ocean just to get away." Sawyer lowered his scarf so he could talk. " So what did this orb do anyway?"

Nemo said " It asorbs a certain quality of something. When it was found by colonists it was lodged in a rotting tree. So it absorbed rot. When they brought it back, indians attacked the settlement, and in the chaos the orb must have somehow unleashed its power, and started to decay all life near it. The remaining people were driven mad, and fled to the ocean to escape." Jekyll, with a shivering voice struggled to shout over the wind. " How do we know it can absorb a certain quality?" Nemo pulled out a scroll and held it out to be seen. " It was recorded to have attacked cities over thousands of years. 600 years ago it buried an entire village in China in a flood of Silk. 300 years ago it burned an entire German hamlet, leaving nothing and then of course it did its worse to Roanoke. After that it lead a trail of destruction till it was tracked here." He closed the scroll and looked out from the deck of the Nautilus. " We have a chance to keep it from doing its worst again I suggest we pounce on it and stop it.."

Mina opened the hatch door of the Nautilus and said " Supper is ready Gentleman! Come on inside before you catch your deaths!" " Well I guess you dont have to worry Mina ol' darling you've already caught half of yours!" Skinner said to her. Sawyer slapped him over the head as they walked in. Soon they sat down to dinner, which was a nice hearty meal of some fish stew and some vegetables. " So Nemo.. you said this orb can move right?" Skinner said. Nemo looked up from his meal, saying " Yes it can, but its movements are erractic and random." " Could it strike the ship?" Nemo chuckled, saying " Mr. Skinner this ship has heavy armor plating. It couldnt get through it unless it slammed through the hull itself. Suddenly a WHOOSH of wind and blast of sound came as a ball of silver light somehow phased through side of the house and landed on the center of the table. Every one leapt away and kept away as the orb descended to the table. Nemo ran to a intercom and said " Guards! Guards! Someone get down here now!" Suddenly the orb started to glow and started to expand.

Mina shouted " RUN!!!" no one needed the word. They ran as fast as they could to the door. But the orb suddenly burst open a icy gust that froze on contact. They ran out of the door almost running in a line. Jekyll tripped and fell to the floor. " HENRY!!" Mina stopped and tried to help the man but Skinner pulled her away as the frail mans body froze solid. They soon found themselves running into the freeze and have it at the back of them. They heard screams from the ship as men tried to run and other froze and turned into ice. Skinner was frozen next, it started at the back of his leather jacket and soon spread across his body. Soon it was just Sawyer, Nemo, and Mina. Soon they found themselves cornered. The last thing Sawyer would ever feel was Mina pressing her terrified body into his her cries of fright piercing his mind. Soon Nemo was clung to the both of them.

And they were taken into icy sleep...

The Orb suddenly reformed itself back to its normal size. _They are needed elsewhere, not in this time but instead far into the future... everything we have told you to do has drawn the captain to find you. You left a path of destruction till you lead them here... The Orb was told to go to the engine room. Turn the wheel and lead them away from this slab of cold ice..._ The Orb turned the wheel by pushing the frozen pegs and turning the ships towards the south. The Orb pressed itself into the accelerator and the ship moved foward, slipping under the surface. The Orb soon dissapeared into the void leaving only a trail of mist.

Atlantic ocean, present day..

Tyler and Julia Lam watched from The USS Robert Shaw as 5 Navy submarines set out from the surface and sunk under the waves to examine the newfound ship. Soon they sat in the meeting room onboard the ship and were conversing with the captain as they discussed the photographs they took of the ship. " Sir as you can see here." She pointed to the ornate headpiece on the top deck of the ship. " It must have been built over years time. But there wouldnt have been enough resources to build a ship this huge." Captain Patrick Jeeves looked at them saying " Than what is it then?" Tyler looked at the captain, saying " We have no clue in hell Sir. But what we do know is it," He pointed to a huge hill of sand that made the ship look as if it crashed into the sand. " moved for a long distance, and judging by me and my wifes calculations of its fuel tank. It may have started its journey somewhere in the artic." Jeeves looked at them saying, " That will be all you two. Now theres a helicopter waiting for you so you can get to Bermuda and get a flight into Washington. The President wants to see you both..."


	7. Chapter 7

Mattias Nilson sat impaitently in Edge City International airport. He cracked his knuckles and leaned back. He had been briefed on the way to Edge City from Seoul, South Korea. Yep just one stinking year after he stopped General Song from turning half of earth into nuclear waste, some nut named Kai-Lo-Wu-Nong has found some research that supposedly could start a super army. And now he was going to work with a bunch of people to stop this guy. Mattias shook his head saying, " Fiona.." Fiona was the blonde haired, green eyed, beautiful voice of Exops. She had helped him get through North Korea and saved his life about 1000 times and counting. " Yeah Mattias?" " Who exactly am I working with here?" Fiona let out a small "Hmm." as her house genlty clicked onto files in the computer. 

She had access to thousands of sattelites, computers, and even a few bank accounts. " Ok.. I can only get a couple of names and a few references in a couple of papers, Ones a Ashley J. Williams, so called " Enemy of Evil" By the tabloids." " They recruited a tabloid hero?" Fiona sighed, " Yep... and heres the next one.. Stanley Ipkiss, an accountant in Edge City First National." Mattias was sitting up his eye brow raised very high. " Ooo... this one seems your type. Beatrix Kiddo... supposedly a member of the Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad, experience in hundreds of weapons, and even has the training the equivalent of a samurai." " Can you imagine if we had a woman like her at Exops?" " Heh, Fiona she would be doing all our jobs."

Fiona clicked and typed a few more times. " And the last two files are blocked, C.I.A. and MI6 eyes only." Mattias started to pace around the terminal. " They arent there yet?" " No." Mattias said. " You got the communciators. Mattias didnt even need to glance. " Yep and even that tiny ass one." Soon he saw a man with a graying beard, suit and tie, and suitcase approaching him. " Just found my ride outta here Fiona." Fiona sighed happily " Good, now we can meet the team."

Mattias had excpected James Bond to be...well younger, not a 74 year old man. " So.. you work for Exops right?" Mattias nodded at him, " Yep and now im on loan from them to you guys, and I hear your still wading through red tape." James sighed, saying " Another couple of days..and then we go in.." James and Mattias walked out of the terminal and into the limo. James took command, saying " Everyone, meet Mattias Nilson." Mattias soon felt the gaze of a woman he immediatley saw as Beatrix Kiddo. He introduced himself casually, and stretched back. A guy with black hair held out his hand...a metal hand. " Im Ashley J. Williams, but please call me Ash." " And im Agent Stuart Little."

Mattias whipped his head around for the source of the voice. He finally looked down to see a seven inch tall, suit-wearing, walking and talking mouse. Mattias realised who the little earpiece was for. " How does he..." Stuart grunted saying, " Genetic Experimentation, very messy, something id like not to be talking about." Mattias turned to a man sitting in on the side of the limo clutching a dark green mask, his eyes seemed to dart about as if looking for something. " So who you might be?" The man looked at him, saying " Umm..yeah Im Stanley Ipkiss."

James turned to him " So I guess Exops has briefed you on whats going on?" Mattias chuckled " Yeah and that a bunch of people from classical literature are so real I could slap one of them across the face." " I think thats how we all feel." " Well," Mattias said as he pulled up his suitcase from the seat next to him, he pulled out the communicators and handed one to each of them. " These things are powered by heat, and do the work of a walkie-talkie and all you have to do is put it in your ear." Ash looked up at him " I think we figured that out five seconds ago smart-ass." " Well Hello to you all." Fionas voice chimed in happily from their earpieces. " So hows everyone doing?" Ash spoke, " Uh, well considering the fact that we have had a lot of shit happen to us in the past few days I say were just peachy clean."

" Well, Mr. Williams it seems someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Mattias suddenly got sly smile on his mustached, blonde mohawked face. " Hey Ash would you pipe down, Fiona can be annoyin' at first but she will grow on you." Fiona chuckled lightly, " And I thought you liked the sound of my voice." Stanley suddenly spoke up. " I used to be an accountant until The Mask crashed into my life. And now...im gonna help hunt Kai-Lo down."

Fiona leaned foward for a moment on her console. Her entire conversations were recorded and catalouged by time and date. Something about Stanley seemed suspicious, it seemed as if a deeper voice was talking along with his. She tapped her chin as she made a mental note to talk review his voice later. She spoke into her headphones. " Alright well, as you obviously dont need me im gonna leave you all alone for now, see ya later."

Stanleys mind was a chaotic river of memories and emotions, He kept seeing the Mask in his minds eye. Later that night after a nice dinner at a fancy resturant in Edge City, he drove to the funeral home Tina was in. He looked down at her, in a tiny coffin, with her hair all done up and makeup applied, her parents would be in town in three days, it would take a week before the U.N. could get authorization to send them to North Korean territory. To think the world was in danger and they still had to swim across the red tape sea. " Im gonna get who did this to you."

_Dont you mean me_? Stanley gasped and looked up to see the Mask again. Suddenly the Mask roared at him and grabbed him by his neck. " _YOU LET HER DIE STANLEY YOU LET HER DIE_!!!!" The Masks voice was that of a giant man, deep and reverberating. " I didnt let her die! She got shot! I cant block bullets!" The Mask tightened his grip. " _Once this mission is over Stan, my boy, im going to lock you away, far back as I can get you!_" As if on cue, Ash stepped in to check on him. " STANLEY!" Ash shouted to him. The Mask let Stan go and looked at Ash, his voice glowing with anger. " And when im done with you...hes next"  
And then he vanished. Stanley fell back, and Ash rushed to grab him. " Stan...I know somethings wrong now..tell me." Stanley looked at him, with a fright filled voice he said " Its the Mask.. hes angry..he thinks I let Tina die..." Stanley started to cry, " Ash...once this mission is over, the Mask must be destroyed."

Ash felt a rush of memories of the Necronomicon come back in an instant. He shook his head at the bad memories trying to forget that horrible part of his life. " Dont worry...ill make sure.."


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona's green eyes watched as her hand guided the mouse over the play button. She hit play and listened to the recording. " I used to be an accountant before the Mask crashed into my life. And now...im gonna help hunt Kai-Lo down." She moved the tracking bar to the middle section and hit play. " And now...im help gonna hunt Kai-Lo down." The second voice was buried deep in the audio. She tried her best to focus in on it. She told the audio scanner to focus on deep tones. Fiona sat back and hit play again, " And now...im g...a he.. hun. Kai-L. .own." There was the deeper voice. Only a few tones deeper but defienetly deeper. Suddenly her window that kept track who had their earpiece on, one of the lights turned red. It as Ashley J. Williams. She turned on her mike and spoke, " Whats up, Ash?" " Fiona, Stanleys got a problem." Fiona leaned foward, " What kind of problem?" 

Ash replied quickly, " Its the Mask, he went to the funeral place where Tina was being prepared to get buried and all, I got out of the limo to check on him, he looked like someone was trying to choke him. After that he broke down and told me what was happening to him." Fiona blinked. " It all fits." Ash said " What all fits?" " I was analyzing his voice earlier, you may not be able to hear it but the communicators are picking up a second voice." " Its must be the Masks." Suddenly Stanley was screaming so loud she could hear it on Ashes communicator. " Whats that!?" Fiona nearly shouted. " Aww fuck its Stanley, hes going crazy." She could hear him shouting " I cant control myself!"

She flicked all the mikes on, They were all yelling. She heard Mattias yell, " Get the Mask away from him!" She heard Beatrix and James, grunting and yelling as they tried to hold Stanley down to the seat, Stuarts rapid whispering as he decided how much tranq to use Ash yelled " Stanley you can fight him man!" As he assisted in holding him down. Mattias yelled again " I got it!" She presumed that he had the Mask. Then Stanley yelled, " Help me please!!!! HEELPP!!" Suddenly he fell silent and all she could hear was panting. Then Ash said " Beatrix...please tell me how you just did that." Beatrix said, " What? The nerve pinch" Stuart chuckled and said " Kinda like in Star Trek." Beatrix checked Stans pulse, saying " He will be out for a few hours." Beatrix said.

Then James, being the leader he was took over the situation. " Mattias put that mask somewhere no one can get it! Fiona!" " Mr.Bond there is no need to yell." Fiona said calmly. " Does this country have anything that can combat what he has?" Stuart perked up, " As a matter of fact there is James. We call it Area 51. Theres a special team there created and trained to combat anything unusual. " They all gave him a suprised look. He looked back " Yeah its real so what?"

Tyler and Julia Lam walked into the Oval Office for the meeting they just had with the President, The Secretary of Defense, The Vice President, and the White Houses science advisor. The President, tall with grey hair, and a strong Texan accent. " This Project has been classified as Top Secret-Ultra. I have my best team of advisors working on the project. I want no info leaked from you guys ya hear?"." The President said.

They all nodded. The Secretary of Defense spoke, saying " From what our subs saw this object serves no present threat to National Security, if anything was a threat it must be dead by now." The Secretary of Sciene started speaking while she pulled out a laptop. " Our plan is to raise the ship by using explosives planted at the front of the ship and releasing it from the sand." She turned on an animation that simulated the ship being unwedged from the sand and slowly rising to the surface. " And then we will take a aircraft carrier and haul it to shore, and because this ship is about as long as the Titanic, we are going to have to utilize our protoype teleporter device developed by I.T.C. And teleport it to a top-secret facility in Nevada."

" Dont you mean Area 51?" Tyler said with a chuckle. The Science Advisor didnt say anything just kept going. " Now, because you are the discoverers of this ship we are going to give you clearance to study it but you will not have control over the ship, General. Ross the military commander there will have control."  
Julia said, " How long will we have to study it?" The Science secretary said, " As long as you need to find something significant from it." The President stood up from his chair, " As long as there are no questions call this meeting adjourned." They all walked out of the Oval office.

Tyler and Julia Lam walked out of the White House in amaze. " They got teleportation?" Julia said, Tyler shrugged " Must have because how else are they going to move the ship that far inland?" They got to the Captial Building and sat down on the steps to watch the sunset. Tyler wrapped an arm around Julias shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He said quietly, " How about you and me go get a nice fancy dinner and then we..." He grinned at her " have a little fun." Julia giggled and kissed him on the cheek Suddenly they saw a man running towards the steps at an almost inhuman speed. They realised that whoever the heck was in such a hurry was headed for them, The man stopped a few steps away, dropped a letter on the step, turned away and ran away. " Wait, who are you!" Tyler yelled as the man ran away. Julia picked up the letter and opened it up.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lam,

I have heard of your recent discovery of finding a old submerisible called the Natuilus. When you open it up, you may find someone or someones alive in the ship. When you do, just leave this very letter on one of the shelves at the Starbucks a couple of blocks from here, ill help you. My friends onboard will have a big shock when they find out how long they have been gone.

A friend, Mr.B."

Julia handed the letter to Tyler saying, " Do you have any idea who Mr.B is?" Tyler read the letter as he shook his head in a no. " Why would we find someone alive onboard, the ship must have been down there for about one hundred years." Julia shrugged. " It could be possible Ty, even though the odds of that are pretty low.." Tyler pecked her cheek saying, " Lets just go get something to eat." They walked down the steps, the sun slowly giving way to darkness that only night can bring.


	9. Chapter 9

Beatrix, Ash, Mattias, and James boarded a private jet bound from Edge City, California to Area 51, Nevada. He was going to have to miss the funeral of Tina, a lot of people were going to be dissapointed but, it was either that or risk having the Mask take out hundreds of people. Stanley was tied down and restrained to the seat. Once they would land he would assessed by a medical team, put into a special room, and given restricted visitation.

While on the flight Fiona spoke on their communicators. " I just got a message from C.I.A. HQ, your not going to believe this." " What is it?" Ash said with a sleepy voice. " They have found an old submarine dating back to the 1900's they think it may be sub of Captain Nemo." They all woke up at that. Mattias said " You mean they have found the sub of the original League?" " Yeah and from what this letter is saying, theyre going to try raising it, and getting to Area 51 by...am I reading this right? Teleporting it." James smiled saying, " Looks like we may get to see our predeasessors."

Ash said, " How long will it take them to get it here?" Fiona kept on reading, " Well from what im reading here, the work they did with the explosives was a sucess, so about a day and a half. I.T.C. has set up a remote outpost 50 miles away from where the aircraft carrier hauling it is currently positioned it, they should get there tonight, have the ship set to be teleported by morning." A few minutes after she finished her sentence soft snoring and sighs filled Fionas ears. They had all fallen asleep. She had a bit of sleep last night about 6 hours worth. Not enough for the recommended amount but close enough for her to go on. Soon to occupy her time she played Solitare. She kept an eye on the GPS signal in their communicators, they were almost to Area 51 by now.

She looked at her watch, 10:00 A.M. she needed to get some breakfast. She took some breakfast sandwhiches supposedly filled with eggs and bacon, and orange juice that was supposedly orange juice. It was all designed to keep her from gaining weight. She worked at a special facility in Austrailia just outside of Sydney. Sometimes she got away from the computer and took a walk through town. But that was on occasion or on nights she couldnt sleep. She got out of her chair watched as her small gaunlet of intel gatherers started to arrive and go to their posts.

They would arrive at ten in the morning and then leave at nine at night but if a situation ever arised where they would be fully needed, the team would be called in to work through the night. Most were hackers employed by ExOps, some were younger than her. They didnt talk too much, these kids had some bad records, depression, abusive parents, computers became their only refuge, their only friends. But they were some of the best on earth, so they got the best therapy they could get. And slowly they were getting better, but it would be a long time. She sighed and looked back to her monitor, they were starting to land.

The League opened their eyes as the sun glared through the windows as the plane landed at Area 51. They undid their seat belts stood up, Stuart climbing up onto James shoulder as they exited the plane. A medical team rushed up the steps with a stretcher and two guys with heavy machine guns. They watched as they carried out Stanley on a stretcher. They ran up to walk alongside him.

" Whe...where am I?" Stanley said in a faint whisper as his eyes blinked rapidly to adapt to the sun. " Your at Area 51 Stan." Ash said as he walked alongside him. A thin man with blonde hair put up in pony tail looked at them saying, " Its a pleasure to meet all you guys, im Doctor Robert Oakley leader of the medical team here." He pointed to a tall asian woman with black hair, " Thats Doctor, Selene Hui, our psycologist." The entire team was large enough to work a hospital. But no regular hospital included a excorsist and a pshyic. Soon they entered double doors that lead into the facility. They entered a decontamination room where they got bathed in a blue light for five minutes. Then they exited the room and entered a medical area where The whole League was stopped by armed guards and could only watch as Stanley was carried away by a team of doctors.

General Ross was a tall man with white hair, mustache, and a barrel chest. He met with the League in his private office. " Im General Thaddeus Ross, I run this base, as long as you are here your under my rules, is that clear?" They all nodded. " Good, now lets get down to buisness." He sat himself down in the leather chair behind his desk. " I have a submarine coming to this base in 36 hours, and the two researchers who found the ship are coming to examine it." Ash raised his hand " General we know all this, lets down to the bare brass, whats going to happen to Stan?" Ross sighed deeply saying, " From what the doctors briefed me, he has been diagnosed with a acclerated case of MPD. Caused by a mixture of the death of his fiance and the use of a strange mask that supposedly brings out a diffrent side of his personality." Ash nodded.

" Im going to have him pshycologically processed and examined so we can assess his problem, than the special team will do whatever they see fit." Ross shrugged " Frankly I have no idea what they do or how they do it." James Bond said " I think I have heard your name before Sir, is your daughter Betty Ross?" Ross nodded, " Yes she is Mr. Bond." " Did you happen to know a man named Bruce Banner?" Ross's eyes glared with anger " Do not mention that freaks name, I have no idea what Betty sees in him." Stuart glared up at him " So what does that make me then?" Ross looked with suprise at a seven inch walking, talking mouse. " Agent Little-" Stuart snapped at him " Save it General." Stuart ignored him for the rest of the meeting.

The League walked out of General Ross's office and took the elevator to the helicopter deck. Fiona was listening to a recap of events. " Geez it sounds like Ross is a real asshole." Stuart replied " You said it Fiona." Fiona turned to another pressing matter. " Beatrix ive arranged for a helicopter to come get you so you can see your daughter. Mattias you may just get to see an old friend of ours." Soon a small helicopter appeared in the dessert sun and circled the helipad. It landed and a tall black man with dark sunglasses and camo-gear stepped out.

Mattias shouted " Hey Chris ya old dog!" Chris smiled and shouted back at him " Hey you lucky Son of a bitch!" Mattias walked alongside Beatrix, she said to him " Friend of yours?" Mattias said back to her " You bet, this big lug has been my main man since I started at Exops." He escorted Beatrix to the Heli. He said to Chris " Hey Chris you take good care of my friend here." He patted her on the butt. " I dont want her getting messed up." Wham! Beatrix gave him a jab to the face. The rest of the League nearly fell down laughing. Mattias had a scowl on his face as he walked away from the Heli. They were still laughing as he came back to them. " All of you shut up." He scowled as he walked with them down the stairs. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler and Julia Lam woke up the next morning in their hotel still thinking about the letter. They would have to leave for Area 51 in a couple of hours. Julia kept rereading the letter over and over again. They talked about it over a breakfast of eggs and bacon. " We should write back to him before we go." Julia said as Tyler digged into his eggs and bacon like an animal. " Well...if he can help us than this guy ca-." Knock knock knock! Julia stood up to get the door and opened it. A man in trenchcoat stood in the doorway the hood covering his head and his face with shadow. " Who are you?" Julia asked as she looked at man. " Hello Mrs. Lam I am Mr.B I should have known you would be leaving today."

He had a strange mechanical voice it was whiny and squeaky, yet full of emotion. Julia beckoned him to come in with a gesture, saying " How did you know we were leaving?" Tyler looked at Mr.B with a suprise. " How did you know we were behind the discovery?" Mr.B said " I have old friends in high places Mr. Lam, I used to work for the United States Government, well..." a tiny hand balled into a fist " More like taken apart and forced to be tested upon..." Julia offered him a seat.

He sat down. " My old friend told me of the discovery of a huge submarine in the Atlantic named Nautilus. I used to know the crew personally..they were my...friends." Mr. B lowered his head letting out a mettalic sigh. " I miss my home of Chicago... instead I am forced to hide in the dark corners of this city.." Julia looked at him with sadness in her eyes saying, " Why do you wear that trenchcoat?" He looked up. " If you saw what I am you would be afraid." Tyler grinned at him saying " Mr.B Me and my wife served in the Navy since we left colledge, and we together have seen some scary ass shit underwater." Mr.B sighed at them, and with shaky hands he lifted up his hood.

Julia gasped and Tyler looked at him with shock. He wasnt human, he was a robot... he had two hollow eyes that let out a dim blue light. His mouth was a long tube that curved at the end like a megaphone. His head was scarred by many scars and bullet holes but seemed tough and unbreakable like metal you used on a boiler. " Now you know what I am...I am a robot." Julia said to him with a voice full of wonder. " Who made you?" Mr.B looked at her, saying " Archibold Campion in the year 1893." Mr.B's eyes dimmed with must have been sadness has he looked upon the memories of his long dead creator."

Tyler looked at him with a questionable gaze and said " Than how have you lasted this long?" Mr.B said, " My creator placed a human brain in me that gained knowledge over time. He placed it in a special fluid that synthesised electricy from my solar panels under my hat all, I believe it is called Electrolesis." Julia said to him " Is your name Mr.B or do you have a full name?" Mr.B's eyes lit up in what must have been a smile. " Im so glad you asked, my name is Boilerplate, after the metal that is my body."

Boilerplate told them his life story over his many years in the military, serving in the U.S. army, fighting with Theodore Roosevelt, Pancho Villa, and in World War I. " I dissapeared when German forces captured me and sent me to Berlin. There I was studied by both Kaiser and The Third Reich. The Reich tried to use me in their death camps, their battlefields of Europe, and I nearly was destoryed in the siege of Berlin." Boilerplate sighed. " I ran from the city and when I was only a few miles away when I ran into Allied troops... They took me home.. only to find myself studied for another twenty of my years.."

Boilerplate looked out the window. " The Reich rebuilt me with new technology, new armor, and weapons. I was scared forever by the weapons they tried to make me use. Of course The United States would upgrade me again with new technology. I was supposed to be used for war again but President Kennedy saved me..." He sighed, " They killed him for letting me get away, I hid in the slums of Americas eastern coast and I eventually drifted back to here a couple of years ago."

Julia looked at her watch and said " We need to get to the airport! We are going to miss our flight!" Tyler and Julia picked up their already packed up bags and rushed to the door. Julia said to Boilerplate as he stood up, putting his coat on, " We will try to call if we find anyone. And if you can try and get to Nevada." Boilerplate let out a high pitched squeak. " When The Nazis gave me new technology," Boilerplate suddenly started to hover in the air.

" If only they would try this technology in a automobile." He put himself down on the floor again and walked them out the door. As Tyler and Julia rushed to their car and opened the doors and started the engine, Tyler said to Boilerplate. " Hey, Iron Man." He grabbed Boilerplates hand and shook it. " Hope I can see ya again." Boilerplates eyes lit up, " So do I."

Mattias, James, Ash and Stuart stood in the huge hangar bay of Area 51. But huge was not a powerful enough word. It was carved out of a mountain in the Nevada desert. Stuart had always had that feeling of tinyness where ever he went. Now he just felt plain microscopic. " Is it gonna be here soon?" Mattias said as he looked at the hangar floor. " Yeah of course it is, there gonna have this thing clocked to the exact nano-second of when it will arrive probably." Ash said.

James looked at them, saying " Too bad Beatrix isnt here to see the subs arrival." Suddenly they saw the outline of a huge box appear in the hangar. An alarm began to sound as wind began to stir across the floor. Stuart clenched to Ashes shirt as tight as he could as the fur on his cheeks began to wave in the wind. Suddenly bright, bright light flooded the room, it was as if the sun itself had came into the mountain and was shining unfiltered light.

Suddenly they heard a sonic boom as the sub appeared in the hangar. Ash felt Stuart hanging for dear life on his shoulder and felt for him in the light and clenched him genlty in his hands. When the light ended and they opened their eyes, a huge sub with white paint stood in the hangar, almost crushing a few men too close to the area of appearance.

They rushed to the Nautilus as a small army of men and women clambered onto mobile ladders and raised the stairs to the top of the sub. A man with a miltary uniform and a M16 assault rifle blocked their way, saying " Its not secure yet, let us at least try and find out whats inside." Two men in Bio-hazard suits clambered ontop of the ship and opened up the nearest door. A rush of bitter cold air greeted them as it fogged their visors.

For what seemed like an eternity Sawyer opened his eyes and took in gasps of air. Soon he could hear breathing all around him as people started to thaw. Soon he felt himself shivering. Or maybe it was Mina, nestled against him still shaking with fear and shivering with cold. " W-w-what happened?" Mina said as she somehow refused to let go of Sawyer. Sawyer looked down at her, saying " Mina... I dont know all I remember is feeling real col-" Sawyer suddenly remembered, " The Orb, it crashed on our dinner and started to freeze the ship." Nemo looked at them, saying " We must find the Dr. Jekyll, and Skinner." " Were over here!!!" Two voices shouted at once. Mina finally pulled away from Sawyer and hugged Skinner and Jekyll in a group hug. " Im so glad were all alive, when I saw all that ice. I thought we would surely perish.."

They jerked their heads towards shouting and gunfire from the upper decks of the ship. " What is going on now?!" Nemo shouted as he rushed up the stairs to the upper deck. On the upper deck the two men in Bio-hazard suits got shot at by frightened crew. " Dont shoot!" Another two shots whizzed by their heads. " Were from the United States Army we wont hurt you!!" A volley of shots nearly blew their visors apart as they ducked for cover again. The League rushed up to the upper deck just as five men with M16's rushed into the sub and aimed their guns at the frightened crew. " Do not fire upon my men!!!" Nemos voice thundered with anger at the strange men.

One of the men in the strange suits pulled off his helmet saying, " Sir!!" He held up a badge. " Im a scientist working for the United States army, were not hear to harm anyone!" Nemo translated that to his men in Indian and they lowered their rifles. Sawyer said to the man. " Why are you guys here?" The man looked at him gravely, saying " Sir... you and the rest of the people onboard this ship...are in the year 2007..." Their eyes widened with horror as they all tried to rush up the stairs to the surface of the ship. Mina gasped and went a sickly color. " My god...he was telling the truth." Jekyll let out a weak, " Oh no.." before fainting on deck. Soon they heard yelling from the side of the ship as three people walked onto the deck of the ship. A man with a grey beard said, " Im MI6 Agent James Bond." He held out a hand, Sawyer shook his hand like a zombie as he concentrated on his face.. he remebered something Alan once said before he perished. " Africa...will never let me die.." 


	11. Chapter 11

B.P.R.D. Maxium Security Prision, Twenty miles west of Nome...

The B.P.R.D. Maxium Securtiy Prision was started shortly after the historic fight between Charles Fredrick Krueger and Jason Elias Voorhees that blew apart plans for a new campsite and polluted hundreds of gallons of water. They were recoverd from Camp Crystal lake two days after the batlle by Hellboy, a demon working for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense or B.P.R.D. It was built over two years in record time. Guards trained for any disaster possible, everytime another prisioner came in a team of engineers, soldiers and countless scientists worked on finding every scenario and making a plan for it.

They prepared for security breaches, break-outs, hostage situations, and break-ins. But since a break-in was so unlikely they only made one single scenario: Lockdown. The plan was to lock down the prision break out the big guns and restore order. The facility was deep in Alaskan tundra and had constant military guard so a security breach seemed impossible...until now.

Freddy Krueger sat glumly in his cell, his veins were pumping with Hypnocil, a daily injection made sure of that. And he his cell was next to Jason Voorhees cell. And he had the pleasure of listening to a 70 year old cannibal named Hannibal Lecter. " Mr. Krueger you seem awfully quiet today." Hannibal said as he looked out his window. Freddy growled. Hannibal smiled as a truck started to pull up to the prision. " Ahh it seems the monthly supply truck has come." Freddy growled again " Shut up." Hannibal sounded like he was about to say something but was cut off by an explosion, and then gunfire. Freddy bolted up from his spot on the floor and looked out the window. " Hey Han Solo! The guards are getting their fat asses kicked!" Freddy cackled and nearly fell back.

Then just as air support came to stop the intruders a nearly invisible wave coarsed through everything and the helicopter and everything with in a mile that used electronics went down. Soon there was a bunch of people shouting in a foreign language as they made their way down the hall. " Korean." Hannibal muttered and started to speak in Korean. A man in a dark black uniform with the North Korean flag on the shoulder.

The man took out keys he got from a guard and opened their doors. Freddy leaped out and nearly jumped for joy, meanwhile Hannibal slowly stepped out with a smile on his face. Freddy roared in anger when they opened Jasons door. Even without his glove and fedora he launched himself at the masked man. Two North Korean soldiers grabbed his arms and Hannibal said, " You really must learn to calm yourself Mr. Krueger." Freddy grunted out of the grasp of the soldiers and said " If you except me to kiss and make up with this fucker than you got another thing coming."

Hannibal smiled at him and said " I dont expect you to." He gestured to the bleak hulk that was once a man staring at them. " And neither does he." The man spoke in Korean again to Hannibal and he nodded at him.  
" He says his name Yon-Du-Do and that he is here to rescue us." Freddy chuckled, " I kinda got that idea five minutes ago Hanni." Soon they saw a bunch more guards trying to nearly carry a unconcious man in a white mask and a another man with a much larger bulk wearing a leather one. " Hmm..." Freddy said as he looked upon the two comrades. " So your big boss wants these two as well?" Soon they were lead to another room: The storage room.

Freddy kicked open his door, grabbed his fedora, sweater, which for some dumb reason they cleaned it, and his special glove. Jason ripped the door off his, and grabbed his machete, Leatherface nearly killed a soldier hurling his door off and grabbing his trusty chainsaw. Micheal pried his door off and grabbed his special butchers knife. All the while Hannibal calmly and slowly opened his combination lock and grabbed a few personal belongings, a comb, some of his notes and a picture of Clarice Sterling. " Ahh Clarice..." He said and slipped the picture into his pocket.

They exited the facility and opened went out into the cold air. Yon pulled out his hand radio and spoke into it and a large submersible came from the surface of the ocean. Freddy let out a low whistle and said " Nice canoe." Hannibal translated that to Korean for Yon and he laughed. They spoke in Korean for a sec and Hannibal turned to Freddy, saying " He tells its a Nautiloid, and that it cannot be dectected by radar, sonar and even infared." Freddy raised a brow. " Hows it pull that off?" Hannibal spoke to Yon for a few a moment and said " Because of a new type of light absorbing polymer. Developed a couple of years ago during the reign of Kim-Jong-Ill." They entered the sub and made themselves at home as they began their voyage to North Korea.

Beatrix paced around the police interrogation room with dwindling paitence. She wanted to see her daughter very badly. She sat down in the chair and rapped her fingernails on the table. Finally the door opened and her little girl walked in. B.B. had blonde hair just like her, and her smile could light up a room even in the darkest hour. She hugged her little girl and said " How are you B.B.?" She looked at her and said " I missed you a lot.." B.B. looked at her with puppy eyes, " Are we going home now?" Beatrix sighed and fought back tears. " No honey you see because of some stuff mommy did a long time ago I gotta make it all up before we can go home." B.B. looked at her and said " Where are you going Mommy?" Beatrix looked at her and said " Someplace you dont need to know about for a few years."

B.B. hugged her mother again and started to cry. " Ohh come here baby." She cuddled up B.B. in her arms and stroked her hair. " I want to go home Mommy! Im tired of being at a foster home!" B.B. said as she snuggled into her mother. " I know honey..but you gotta be strong for mommy ok?" B.B. nodded shakily and said " Ok..ill try and be strong." Beatrix kissed her daughters cheek and said, " It will all be ok and itll be back really really soon." B.B. smiled and jumped up and down a little. Soon a social worker with gray hair came in and said " Times up Kiddo."

Beatrix stood up looking eye to eye with the social worker. She had shock gray hair and a sharp face that was sharp as her sword. " B.B. can you walk out of the room so me and her can talk?" B.B. nodded and walked out. The woman turned her head to her and said " If it were up to me i'd have you rotting in a cell and have her put up with a proper mother." Beatrix glared back, resisting the urge to slam this woman into the wall. " I was a good mother, werent her clothes clean?" Before the social worker could reply she kept cutting her off. " Her grades good?" "Bu-" " Wasnt she well fed?" " Miss-" " Ma'am I dont got time for your damn words." She walked out of the room, saying " I got bigger crap to worry about right now than some cretin like you." 


	12. Chapter 12

Boilerplate wished he could inhale the cold air as he flew in the skies above D.C. at 200 miles per hour. Radar couldnt detect him, he wasnt big enough to be spotted. He was free in the skies... When the Reich captured him and tried to experiment on him they gave him primative rocket boots. Two pairs exploded on his feet and another sent nearly sent him into the ocean. But then they got the right rockets and he flew around in the air for seven minutes before landing, hard. Before he had attempted to flee Berlin they had tried to force him to hide in Hitlers bunker. Oh how he wished he could have slaughtered that monster, a chance to choke the life from that murderer. But instead he killed the troops trying to capture him and ran away from Berlin just as the Soviets began to force their way into the city limits.

He remembered running past frightened citizens, Hitler Youth and Wehrmacht trying to desperatley defend the city. He mangaged to get to American troops and was sent back to the States. Then he was experimented on again and again, they modified him over twenty years and turned him into a more powerful robot. Than John F. Kennedy freed Boilerplate in 1963. Some Generals didnt like the fact that Boilerplate wasnt going to be used to kill in the Vietnam war, and they had Kennedy killed. He had night vision, heat seeking, and G.P.S. abilities. In short he could do almost anything short of lifting a car and tossing it into the sky.

He left a phone number on the back of the letter he gave David and Julia. If they found anything they would definetley call. He circled in for a landing on a abandoned warehouse in downtown. It was his home. He had a T.V. no computer, he could go the library for that, and the phone was a old landline corded one. And a shelf full of books he loved. He picked up a favorite of his, it was How Few Remain, by Harry Turtledove. He had been reading that series for a long time..but this first one was his favorite. It was part of a series fans called TL-191. It was about the Confederacy winning the Civil War. He read the Great War series and American Empire, and then dug into the Settling Accounts Series. He got these books from bargain bins, yard sales and even eBay. That was what made up his little house in the office on the top floor

He put that book away and was about to grab his crossword puzzle book when the phone rang. He walked across the room and grabbed the phone and answered it. It was Julia she sounded excited and scared at the same time, " Boilerplate?" " Yes Julia?" " We have found four people alive on-board the Sub...but theres bad news." Boilerplate felt his eyes brighten with shock. " What is it?" " Dr. Jekyll had a heart attack from shock." " Henry's alive?" She heard her sigh, " Yes he is, luckily it was only a minor heart attack." " Good..." Boilerplate hesitated and thens said " I can be there in 12 hours if I fly, they are solar powered just like I am." Julia sighed deeply and said " Please be careful this place is guarded better then Fort Knox." 

Mina Harker watched as her best friend Dr. Henry Jekyll layed on a hospital bed as a I.V. drip administred him morphine. Hyde had tried to emerge while they tried to stablize him, the doctors managed to get the morphine drip on him just as he was starting to transform. They wanted to keep him knocked out until they could figure out a way to ease Hyde into this new environment. Only Skinner, and Sawyer stood next to her, Nemo was working with doctors and soldiers to try and keep his crew calm as they tried to administer medical help and give clothes to the wet and freezing. They had gotten out of their wet clothes into the clothes that looked like they belonged in a combat unit. They wore clothes that were splotched with greens, tans and more green, and it was all in little squares and rectangles. They called it ' Digital Camo'."

Sawyer kinda liked it, " Come on guys its not so bad." He said as he watched Jekyll's I.V." Mina turned to him. " I can only hope you are right, god knows what has happened over the last 106 years..." They saw two people enter the hospital room. One had long silky brown hair that reached her shoulders, and the man next to her had a buzzcut. The woman beamed at them and introduced herself as Julia Lam, and the man next to her as her husband, Tyler Lam.

" We found your sub in the middle of the Atlanic." Julia said. They both noticed a camo suit suddenly standing up on its own and the arm raised a arm. Julia gasped and stepped back Tyler leaping back with her. The suit chuckled, " Eh, dont worry there chaps my face paint just seems to be in short supply," He took a rubber glove from the rubber glove box on the wall and put it on his hand. " Im Rodney Skinner." Julia reluctantly shook the gloved hand.

The rest of the League introduced themselves, Julia and Tyler felt a bit uncomfortable around them as if they had to say something.. Sawyer looked up at them and said " Listen...theres something you gotta say it already." Julia slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a letter. Sawyer took it and read it for a few seconds and his eyes looked up at them as if they had just handed them a note written in a dead language. " What's this supposed to mean?" Tyler replied " Do you guys remember ever meeting a robot?" All their heads shot up, Skinner said " Yeah I remember him, his name was Boilerplate wasnt it?"

Mina nodded, " Yes yes yes he provided Captain Nemo with the technology to build his ship." Tyler said " So you guys know him?" They nodded, " Good because...hes alive.." Mina gasped, " Really he is?" A low chuckled came from the bed. It was Henry and he was groggy, but smiling. He said " Perhaps we arent so alone after all." And then a ear-piercing scream came from down the hall.

Stanley arched his back in agony as an excorcist rapidly chanted the Lord's Prayer and splashed Holy water on him. Mask didnt need to fight to stay inside him, as a matter of fact he calmly made fun of Stanley as they tried to pry him out. Stanley was bounded to the hospital bed. Mattias, Ash, and James assisted in holding him down as the priest chanted the prayer again and again. Until Ash shouted " Hey Father Karras! Can you stop it with that now!" " For the last time im not that priest from that stinking movie! And no I cannot stop now we have a chance at ridding this spirit from him!!" Mattias grunted and grabbed the priest by the collar.

" Stop this now cant you see your killing the man!" Stanley cried in agony as his body suffered. Finally the priest stopped and Stanley collapsed into his bed, crying and exhausted. A young woman with pale skin offered him a drink of a strange tea. Stanley weakly took a sip and some color returned to his face. He looked up at his friends and said " Thank you for trying to help you guys.." Ash patted him on the shoulder. " Its no trouble Stan." Suddenly their earpieces rang with Fionas voice.

" Guys! The U.N. just gave the approval to head into North Korea!" Stuarts voice rang in their earpieces as he spoke from his spot outside the room on a bench. " Good, but why do you sound so excited?" Fiona said " Im not excited...I just got news of a major break-in at B.P.R.D. Maxium Security Prision in Nome." James asked, " Lemme guess Kai-Lo wants some new talent to fight us?" Fiona said " Mhmm, and thats why they only broke into Cell-Block S, the Cell block of Serial Killers."

"Ooo sounds excitin'." Mattias said as they sat down next to Stuart on the bench. " Actually not really, Hannibal Lecter, Jason Voorhees, Micheal Myers, Charles Fredrick Krueger, and some guy named Leatherface were freed. I read their profiles..." Fiona sounded naueseous, " Their some sick freaks." Ash said " Ive heard of Micheal, Jason, Hannibal and Freddy." Fiona spoke up, " Well he's been stuck on Hypnocil for the last four years. That keeps him from entering dreams and killing people in them." James chuckled dryly, " It seems they got a long range killer in the mix." " And thats why you guys are getting Hypnocil." " Hows the old League?" Ash said " There in the room down the hall from us.." he turned his head towards that room, " And it seems old Jekyll is awake." 


	13. Chapter 13

Stanley was alone...all that was near him was the Mask, sitting in a chair and sneering and laughing at him.. " Look at you...laying in that bed you pile of skinny bones.." Stanley whipped his head towards the voice. " And look at you...you cant even survive outside my head you fucking parasite." Mask chuckled darkly. " That will change soon Stan..." Stanley furrowed his brow, " How? They have locked that piece of wood away somewhere..." Mask stepped up from the chair and got into Stanleys face, " I wont need that piece of wood soon.." Mask giggled and shook his head.

" Stanley, Stan you alright?" Fionas voice came like a rushing tide into his ears.. The Mask cringed at the voice.." I hate that bitch...always getting in the way.." Stanley whispered " You dont call her that Mask..." Fiona said suddenly " I can hear him Stanley...and Mask shut your mouth." Mask would have grabbed Stanleys throat but he heard footsteps approaching the door. " This aint over you two pussies." and he vanished into thin air..

Mina, Sawyer, Skinner, and Ash and Nemo stepped into the room. The rest of the group, Stuart, James, and Mattias waited outside. Mina held out a small hand to Stanleys and he shook it silently admiring her pale skin and red hair. He shook Sawyers hand, and Skinners even though he didnt quite grab it the first time, and Nemo simply bowed and sank into a chair. Even though Stanley felt weak he wanted to sit up and try to have some manners. " Geez..a few days ago I only saw you guys as characters in some books I had to read in the tenth grade.." Sawyer chuckled " That Mark Twain guy was a real good liar. Guy wrote my life story when I was just a baby."

Mina spoke up, " Bram Stoker got some of the details wrong but it was a powerful book overall." Skinner giggled " Well that H.G. Wells got the story partially right." Nemo just tiredly said " Jules Verne may know of my times as a pirate...but he shows me as an insane monster, not a human..." Stanley spoke up, confused he said, " Than why didnt you guys go after these writers in like a law-suit or something?" Mina grinned lightly and said as she sat down in a chair.

" A very good question Mr.Ipkiss..it added to our anonimity." Stanley said " Why would you guys want that?" Mina answered that question with prescision, " Imagine The world as we know it knowing that vampires, invisible men, sea captains with incredibly powerful ships, and that an American legend was real?" Stanley nodded, " That would cause a media and political uproar."

Stanley struggled to image how the world would have been shaped is these people had gone public...offers from other governments to work for them, religious hysteria... Stanley layed his head back in the pillow and pressed the button so his bed would raise so he could see them. Than their heads turned as a thin looking man with muttonchop side-burns entered wearing the same military uniform the rest of were wearing. " Mr. Jekyll should you really be out of bed?" Jekyll nonchalantly deflected their protests and shook Stanleys hand. Suddenly their gaze seemed to shift towards an object that wasnt there.

Hyde stared Mask down...He stared right back at him. " Who are you? Mr. Muscles?" Hyde shook his head in anger at the green faced man. " No...I am Hyde, Edward Hyde. Do you have a name or should I call you gangrene?" " Name...well for now...just call me Mask." Hyde nodded and kept staring him down. Suddenly as Mask tried to grab for the big mans neck, so did Hyde.

" Do not underestimate me Mask...you have no idea what your dealing with." Mask shoved Hyde away and brought him to the floor, The Mask pulled out a pogo-stick and started jumping on Hyde. " Get away from Hyde!" Jekyll suddenly screamed and lunged at Mask. He went through the Mask and landed on the floor. Mask did a few more jumps before landing on Hydes nuts and getting in his face " Listen Hydie...Your nothing compared to me...once I become free of Stanleys mind and the etheral plane I will become a GOD!" Than he vanished leaving a bruised Hyde for only Jekyll and Ipkiss to see. 

Sawyer picked up Jekyll and asked him " What was he doing." " He was hurting him jumping on him with some sort of contraption." " It was a pogo stick Henry.." Stanley said, his face pale... Thats when security guards and two doctors rushed in.

" What happened?" One asked as he checked Stans vital signs. Stanley told the story and the rest of the team was escorted from the room. He was alone again... he hated loneliness. Thats when he just broke down and sobbed, he curled into a loose ball and blocked out the laughs of Mask that filled his mind.

Thats when the voice of Fiona came on the line. Her voice flooded him with hope, with warmth, it seemed to make things better for a while. " Hey Stanley...what happened." " Fiona, Mask is gettng stronger he managed to wrestle Hyde to the ground, Edward Hyde!" " Dont worry Stanley, even the most powerful of beings have a weakness. He will slip up eventually and thats the time we can strike back. Stanley choked back sobs and said " I hope so." Stanley looked up at the clock it was 3:00 P.M. in the afternoon. " Fiona." " Yes Stanley?" " Do you believe nice guys finish last?" There was a long silence before, " No."

" Good." " Do you wanna know why I believe nice guys dont finish last?" " Why?" There was a long silence before she started to speak.." My father was born in Brisbane and joined the Royal Australian Navy at 18. He rose to be an officer of a naval destroyer that was stationed in the waters between New Zealand and Australia. One day while he was on shore leave he stopped a mugging, he got shot in the shoulder and that guy was put away for decades. He always made sure me and my mom had what he needed, got respect from his crew and his peers. He always seemed to have everything planned out. He retired a few years ago." Fiona giggled, it was the nicest sound in the world.." You see...nice guys dont always finish last."

Freddy settled down in a nice plush chair and clicked his claws unconciously, Hannibal sat down in the chair next to him and put on his glasses, flipping through his notes. Micheal, Jason, and Leatherface just stood there, scanning the area and sizing up each other. Yon-Du-Do bowed and walked out of the room.  
There was a few moments of awkward silence and then a bald man entered the room. Hannibal smiled and stood up to meet the man, greeting him in Korean. " Gentleman this is Kai-Lo-Wu-Nong..." Freddy waved a claw at him and Micheal, Jason, and Leatherfaces eyes turned to him, once again sizing him up.

Hannibal was about to translate but Kai-Lo-Wu-Nong cut him off with sharp but perfect English. " Hello Gentleman, I am Kai-Lo-Wu-Nong.. Leader of North Korea.. I have control of Songs unlaunched Nuclear weapons, my country cannot be invaded from any country without risk of nuclear decimation.. I have learned of The westerners attempt at building a special team of trained men and women to stop me.." He gazed at the group of men before him, " You are the answer to this...together we can bring them down and take the place as world power."

He turned to Freddy. " Krueger...you are the essence of nightmares...the thing that makes children scream in their sleep. If you help me I can guarantee you all the children you can desire..and a little kingdom of your own in Elm Street." Freddy was speechless and let out in a stunned voice " You got a deal.." He turned to Hannibal but he cut him off. " The only thing I desire now...is freedom and a woman named Clarice Sterling." Kai-Lo smiled and said " Done." He turned to other three freaks. " I can guarantee you all the people you could ever want to kill, maim, mutilate and even rape if you desire." Jason, Micheal and Leatherface just nodded.

Kai-Lo laughed and said. " Now if you gentleman will just accompany me to-." Suddenly Freddy clutched his stomach in agony, soon Jason, Micheal, Leatherface and Hannibal crumpled to the floor. " I f-f-feared this." Hannibal said as he clutched his chest. " They placed something in us.." He winced, " That can hurt us..badly.."

Freddy felt the all-to familar rush of Hypnocil flooding his veins. But this time he could feel it starting to seep into his mind... He realised slowly that he may not survive this much Hypnocil in his system...He wondered of the rest of the team. Hannibal, Micheal and Leatherface..they could die..but... he wouldnt mind Jason being dead though... 


	14. Chapter 14

Boilerplate didnt need his G.P.S. to know he was nearing Area 51. He could practically smell the town that rested around it. Finally a chance to meet his old friends again. He neared the town and flew above it, gazing down at the houses, shops, and resturants in it. Soon their radar would pick him up, he would only have a few seconds to reply before a Paladin missle was launched at him and blew him back to 1907. " Unknown entity identify yourself and land." A voice materialised in his hearing units. " My name is Boilerplate, I come in peace and I mean no harm to anyone."

There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke again, " Boilerplate are you of this earth?" " Yes I am." " Why are you here?" " I am here to speak to the survivors of the Nautilus, and to Tyler and Julia Lam." There was another moment of silence and another voice came on the line. " This is General Thaddeus Ross, I am commander of this base. Land and we will speak more." " Of course General."

Boilerplate slowly lowered his speed and landed gently on the tarmac. There he saw a small army of Jeeps and troop carriers approach him. He held up his hand's to show he had no weapons. Well that wasnt true, he knew 15 kinds of Martial Arts, knew how to use every modern firearm, and knew how to pilot most aircraft and boats. Two people leapt from a jeep and ran towards him. He recodnised Julia and Tyler. His eyes lit up bright blue and he shook their hands. " It is good to see you again..." Julia said as she let go of his metal hand.

Soon he sat down in a jeep between Tyler and Julia and stared back at the troops watching him. The van entered a huge hangar and he was escorted with Julia and Tyler towards a room where he bathed in Ultraviolet light for a minute and was escorted to the hub of Area 51: The Main Wing. It consisted of General Ross's office, radio room, armory, and board room for emergency meeting. The other three sides were, quarters for people in the facility, Hospital and Hangar.

Boilerplate was escorted to the office of General Ross. General Ross looked as if he had been just shaken out of bed and just crawled into his uniform. " Hello General." Boilerplate said. " Yes, hello Boilerplate." Ross sat down in his chair and said, " First of all I want to know how the hell you knew about our operations here, and I want to know now." Boilerplate let out a mechanical sigh and said, " When President Kennedy freed me in 1963, I was sent into hiding... but I have several friends in high places, some are descendants of the ones who freed me. I hope you will understand if I dont reveal their names."

Ross nodded and said " Whats your relation to the Original League?" Boilerplate told him, " Captain Nemo contacted my father, Archibold Campion in 1901 to access his experience and information on the south pole. They were tracking a strange Orb of somekind...well I met with the League at the gathering at my father's house in 1900, a few months before they would shove off towards the artic, I grew a rapid friendship with them as Nemo and my father poured over notes deep into the night. My father provided most of the technology that the Nautilus had in it, so they already had a fast friendship.

" I remember the day they left, Ms. Harker called me her friend..." Boilerplate lowered his head, " That was the first time anyone called me that..." Ross stood up and said " Well you pose no threat to the base, and as long as you are here you follow my orders, is that clear?" Boilerplate nodded eagerly. " Yes, yes it is"  
Boilerplate beat Ross to the door and raced towards the Leagues Quarters.

Boilerplate was greeted with hugs and shaken hands from the Two Leagues as they had a reunion in the Confernce hall of Area 51. Mina embraced Boilerplate with open arms. The New sat back as the Old League embraced their old friend. " Glad to see someone from the old days." Jekyll said to Boilerplate. Boilerplate then happily turned the New League and asked " What are your names?" James stood up and said " My name is Bond, James Bond.." Ash walked up to him and shook his hand. " Names Ash, Ashley J. Williams." A beautiful woman with blonde hair looked up at him and said " My name is Beatrix Kiddo.."

A tiny voice from below greeted Boilerplate. He looked down to see a tiny mouse standing below him. " Names Stuart...Stuart Little. I wish Stanley was here so you could meet him." Boilerplate chuckled and said. " Im sure ill meet him soon. For now im just happy to see my old friends again." Julia and Tyler walked in at the last minute, their faces grim. " What is wrong Julia?" Boilerplate asked, " Its Stan...he's in a coma.."

Stanley's body layed comatose in the hospital bed, he was hooked up to a respirator and a hear monitor. But in his mind...he was trapped...in a dungeon. Stanley screamed in pain as The Mask pounded his head into the wall. " NOTHING CAN STOP ME!!!" He tossed Stanley to the other side of his cell as he prepared to hit him again. But Mask just gave him a final kick and walked away, saying " I got bigger stuff to do... Like getting out of your head." Stanley curled in a corner, crying and sobbing. " Someone...someone please.." He looked up at the ceiling, " SOMEBODY PLEASE WAKE ME UP!!!!!!"

There was no more Fiona, no more friends, no more Area 51. He was trapped in his mind... trapped like a miner in a cave in. Slowly he rose to his feet and looked out the bars of his cell. It was a terrifying rendition of Edge City, made in a personal hell by Mask..." I hope to God the guys can stop him..." He layed on the floor and thought about Tina, about Fiona, his sadly run over by a Miller Truck, Milo. He knew he had to keep his sanity, he may have cried earlier, but he would not let Mask grind him down first...

Mina gazed sadly at the silent, pale form of Stanley that layed on the hospital bed. She smoothed back his hair as the team gathered in the room. Jekyll suddenly heard Hyde in his mind. " Henry...Mask has done this..I know it." " How can you be sure Hyde?" " It has to be...he must be trying to escape. I fear what will happen if that man does." " Your right...let us hope he dosent.." Hyde was silent for a moment before saying, " Henry...it is a world we live in, I need to say that I am sorry." Jekyll was suprised and he said, " You mean-." " Yes Henry...I am sorry for all the people that ive hurt...like I said it is a new world..and in order for us to adapt in it...we must change..." " Im suprised Edward..." " I know...so am I. Ever since Mask gave me a taste of what ive done...I fell that in order to destroy this being..I must change, as our world has."

Jekyll smiled, for the first time in about 107 years actually. " Do you mean what you say?" " Yes, yes I do. Even though I am brute at times...I am slowly taking on parts of your personality." Jekyll chuckled. " So its true...live with someone long enough and you grow to be like them.." 


	15. Chapter 15

Adele-La-Cho looked down with a sad mixture of disgust and worry for the man Kai-Lo-Wu-Nong called Freddy Krueger. She just examined the contents of his stomach, his stomach acid, was a dark blue and there was the remains of a canister of what she determined to be either an extremely strong sedative or Hypnocil. Freddy lay there, his jaw slack and eyes closed. Jason lay next to him on another bed, he had a stroke, so did Leatherface, and Micheal. Hannibal had nearly been killed by a heart attack, and even though she nearly forced him back to bed, he was up and about trying to help the fellow members of the team.

Soon she heard Freddy starting to stir, she brushed long strands of red hair away from her face, and straightened her glasses. Kai-Lo recruited her because she was one of North Koreas best doctors, and plus...she was the only female. He often tried to force her into bed with him, but the threat of her killing him or someone else was a huge risk. She was also a remember of North Koreas Elite team of soldiers. Freddy opened his burnt eye-lids and said weakly..." Who are you...what happened to us?" Adele sighed and talked to her, " I just pumped a bursted canister of Hypnoci from your stomach Mr. Krueger. Mr. Voorhees, Mr. Leatherface and Mr. Myers have suffered severe strokes."

Freddy chuckled slightly, " Finally that urinal puck gets what was coming to him." Soon he tried to sit up but the Hypnocil was wearing him down. She could already tell, the Hypnocil was wearing him down. " Rest Mr. Krueger, Dr. Lector should be here in a moment." " Hes still alive?" Adele nodded, " Yes he suffered a heart attack but he has refused so rest so im letting him check on the others." Hannibal approached from behind her and said " Its alright now Dr. La-Cho I shall see to Krueger now." Adele was startled, but nodded and rushed away to check on the others.

" How you going Han?" Freddy said, still weak from the Hypnocil. Hannibal smiled at the burnt man, " Im doing just fine Fred, im worried about you though." Freddy laughed quietly, but it was probably supposed to be louder. " Im doing fine Hannibal, this Hypnocil isnt giving me much trouble." Freddy tried to rise again and managed to sit up. " Fred you really need your rest, this Hypnocil is wearing you down.." Freddy pushed him away, but Hannibal barely could feel it. " Im fine you asshole. Im doing just fine..." THUD! His head now was having a plesant date with the metal.

Adele and Hannibal readed the C.T. scans results as Freddy was pulled out of the C.T. machine. It confirmed their worst fears. That Hypnocil was tearing apart his mental faculties. If it kept going at the rate it was, it would either drive him into a mindless rage in 24 hours, or kill him.

Bond found himself wandering into the Hangar of Area 51 as the sun rose to a beautiful Nevada day outside. He looked at the small Cesna that would jet them out of here, land them in Seoul, arm them with specially designed weapons by a company named M5 Industries.

He didnt sleep last night, not with getting to know Boilerplate, and trying not to worry about what was happening to Stanley. He walked from the Hangar and bumped into General Ross, he looked suprised. " Whats going on General?" James asked with out hesitation. General Ross told him, " My daughter found Bruce hiding in Argentina..." " Whos Bruce?" " Ever heard of the incident in San Francisco a few years ago?" " Yes..you mean hes the Hulk?" " Yes..." " Yeah after he went off the map the Prime Minister got worried about him heading to our shores, trying to drum up a few old contacts to help him."

Stuart climbed out of the modified basin that served as his tub and ran a towel that looked like he stole it from a Ken doll through his soft, white fur. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and gargled some mouthwash and shoved on his suit. He was sliding off his bed just as Beatrix came in. She was wearing a suit she had brought with her, it was an old black suit that stopped at her neck. It was accompanied by dark, tight pants that showed off her curves while still made her able to move.

" Nice choice of clothes." Stuart said. " Thanks." Beatrix said in her clipped, percise voice. She walked up to him and held out her hand, he leapt onto it and scurried her suit and onto her shoulder. They walked out of his room and into the hall. Soon they met up with Ash, who was wearing a fresh Camo suit. " Hi Blondie, hi Furball." They both gave him a glare for that. Beatrix put on a sarcastic smile and said " Ok, Dick." Ash laughed as they entered the Cafeteria. They were suprised to see James sitting with Nemo, and Jekyll sipping a cup of coffee and eating breakfast.

James waved them over and gestured to a few chairs. They sat down and joined in on the conversation. Nemo took a sip of his coffee and said, " Any of you get any sleep?" They shook their heads, and Ash said " Sleep is kinda like food...after a while of not having it you forget its there." But soon they were digging into breakfast as Mattias came in. " Hey hows everyone doin'?" he said with his enthusiastic voice.

Every moment that Nemo was around Mattias he seemed to want to slap across the face, he was like Skinner only a tiny bit more worse. He guessed the only reason he was here because he got the job done,  
If that wasnt it, then what was?

Soon that time they dreaded but expected had come, they would have to leave. But Beatrix, Ash, James, Mattias, and Stuart had one last thing to do, visit Stanley. So they stood at his bedside one last time. Beatrix hugged his limp body, Ash said, " Hang in there Stan, hang in there..." Mattias, even though he was a mercenary a professional killer, felt a twinge of saddness at the suffering of a man. James ruffled the accounants hair and walked away, Stuart just let out a tiny, " Bye Stanley.."

If anyone had been looking at him, they would have seen two tears slide down his furry face...

The Old League, Tyler and Julia, and Boilerplate gathered on the Hangar runway that stretched out on the Nevada dessert, and watched as their new friends flew away. But as they walked into the base..they had no idea of what would happen in the next few hours...

Stanley had gotten out of his cell and had begun to take a walk around the city. It was broken down, some parts on fire, or boarded up. He saw a lot of images of Tina, millions of them strewn across the city. She didnt even have this many on her MySpace. He saw a few images of him, but all of them depicted him dead, dying or mutilated almost beyond recodnition. " Does he really hate me that much?" He thought aloud.

He trapped in a kingdom Mask had created, and for some reason he felt safe for some reason. That's what made him leave the cell and explore, but why in the hell did he feel so safe? Then with a sick realisation, one that made him fall to his knees in panic. Mask was gone...

Soon he ran around in a panic trying to find Mask, he felt a pang of irony of trying to find a man who wanted him to suffer. But he couldnt find him, Mask was gone. He sank to his knees again and let out a scream that only a man who knew pure terror could let out.

Stanleys body convulsed on the bed, soon a blinding light filled the room and then an ear piercing roar. And the Mask was on the floor, but as soon as he opened his eyes he was already on his feet and grabbing and conjuring a suit to wear. He conjured up a personal favorite, A two-piece suit with thick pinstripes.

Soon he kicked open the door and walked into the hallway, a woman screamed when she saw him. He flung a tray at her with inhuman force and it slammed into her torso. Soon he heard his favorite tune, alarms blaring and people screaming. He did a little jig as guards rushed to attack him, " Sorry fellas," He spun around and suddenly he looked like a vampire with teeth and everything, " Bullets cannot harm me." Yet they opened fire anyway. They just bounced off him and struck in random directions. The remains of the squad that wasnt dead was high-tailing it outta there.

He dashed down the hall, and slammed two people together. He bounced around on a pogo-stick and smashed walls, he went on a total rampage. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed a certain brown haired woman and blonde haired man running in the opposite direction. " GET AWAY FROM THEM." A whiny mechanical voice shouted. Then he saw a brown-ish silver blur slam into him. He tried to hit him with a flurry of attacks but the robot blocked with excellent skill and even managed to land a few hits of his own.

But the Mask kicked him away about 20 feet and said " Who the fuck are you turd?" The robot stood up, " MY NAME IS BOILERPLATE! AND GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!!" He turned his head towards his friends " RUN Ill handle this monster!" Mask just laughed and said, " Running wont save them." he held up a hand. " NOO!!!!!!" Boilerplate shouted as a flurry of bullets flew from Masks hands and pierced his friends.

Before Boilerplate could attack again Mask punched a hole in ceiling, and flew up and smashing till he got to the sky. Boilerplate rushed to his friends and checked desperatley for a pulse. Tyler and Julia were dead... and their faces were forever etched with terror. " Ill get him..." he said to them. He leaned down and kissed Julia's still warm lips with his mouth piece. " Goodbye.." 


	16. Chapter 16

The New Leagues plane was somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, when Fiona spoke up, " Guys! Im getting reports that Mask has escaped and tore apart Area 51!" " What?" They all nearly shouted at once. " What he do?" James asked fighting for composure. Fiona said, " He killed 50 people, mostly the doctors from the hospital wing and a lot of soldiers. Boilerplate tried to stop him, but Mask killed Tyler and Julia. He tried to chase Mask into the air but Mask outran him, hes going faster than a jet fighter."

" Where is he headed?" Ash asked. Fiona didnt talk, just a silence filled the room. Mattias said " Fiona...please tell us." " Hes headed for me..he will be here in 20 minutes." Her voice was shaky as if she about to break down crying. " You can get outta there, maybe the Australian Air Force can head him off?" Stuart said. " There rushing an entire fleet into the air, that should distract him..." Beatrix kept still but her voice was tight with emotion. " Try and get out of there...head somewhere safe.." Fiona sighed, " The question is..is there anyplace safe?"

20 minutes ago...

Boilerplate seethed with rage as zoomed up the hole that Mask had created. Mask was zooming away from him at an incredible speed. Boilerplate couldnt keep up. He followed him outside and into the sky. Mask turned to him and said " Dont you quit?" Boilerplates eyes glowed with rage as he shouted " I wont quit till I see you as nothing but a green smear on my fist!!" He moved to punch him, but Mask backhanded him. He dented him, he dented his armor. Boilerplate roared and moved in with a flurry of attacks. Mask blocked each one and replied with ten of his own. Boiler plate now had dents all over his body as Mask grabbed Boilerplate's foot and started to spin around.

Then he tossed him to the ground, he laughed and flew away.. Boilerplate twirled like a drill as his body plummeted to the ground. He knew this was the end...soon he would see Father, Tyler and Julia again.  
He dimmed his eyes and awaited the smash into the ground. But then pitch black enveloped him and the chattering of what sounded like bats filled his ears. His speed slowed and he was put gently on the ground. When he opened his eyes Mina had him in her embrace.

" Its alright Boilerplate.." She said her voice brimming with emotion. " Your alright, dented but alright." Boilerplate wanted to wrestle out of her warmth and fly towards Mask and stop him, but he knew it was feeble.. Mask had adapted to his fighting styles, and struck back with metal denting blows. Blows that dented a dense mix of Titanium and Steel. So dense it could it was the Adamantium of the real world. 

Soon he heard the rumble of a Jeep approaching them. He the face of General Ross, thankfully he had survived the attack. Soon he saw the faces of Nemo, Jekyll, Skinner and Sawyer surround his vision. They helped him to his feet and he stepped into the Jeep. Soon he was in the base again as one of the surviving enginners pulled the dents out of him with a device used to pull the dents outta tanks.

Ross walked up to him and started to say, " Boilerplate, im sorry about Tyler and Julia-." " Where is he?" Ross sighed and said, " Hes headed for Australia, hes going after The Leagues navigation and intel gatherer, Fiona Taylor." Boilerplate nodded as the final dent was pulled out of him. " I know her... are they doing anything to help her escape?" Ross nodded, " The Australian Air Force is launching a fleet of fighters to try and stop him."

Boilerplate sighed and said " I hope she makes it..."

Fiona stared up at the sky as she entered the Leer jet. She sat down in her seat and put on her seatbelt. She didnt have time to grab belongings, just a picture of her family and her 9mm. At least she could go down fighting if Mask got to her. The Leer jet took off and zoomed toward a place far away from Sydney.  
But deep down in her gut she knew he would eventually find her... She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Soon she saw him, veering towards the jet so fast that she thought he was going to ram it. But instead he slowed in front of the cockpit and forced them to land. He ripped the door off and Fiona desperatley whipped out her pistol. He entered the cabin and she emptied a clip into him. He just shrugged them off and walked toward her.

He grabbed her by neck and said " So...your Stanleys little friend aint ya?" She glared at him. " I admire your courage but..." He grabbed her by the collar, and pulled him close to his face. " You cant stop me...im a god..." He slammed his head into hers, and sent her sprawling to the floor. " And that fleet of fighters they sent after me..werent that hard to get rid of. Though they did hold on for a while though."

Than he knelt down by her and forced her to the floor. " Im gonna lock you away with Stanley, lock you away with him." Fiona spit on him, he backhanded her so hard it broke her jaw. " Your two mind's will be stuck together in my world...forever and ever. And when I am done killing Kai-Lo and that League of Extrodinary Faggots im gonna torture you two for the rest of your eternal lives...

He gently layed his hand on Fiona's head and said " You only have Stanley to blame...and yourself of course." Then she felt a pain like she had never felt. And everything was dark...

Soon Mask looked down with disgust at the limp corpse before him, he looked outside toward the harsh desert that made up this overglorified island. He looked down at her corpse and said " What a waste of flesh." And walked from the plane, and took off into the sky.

Stanley sat on a stoop and pondered.. If this was his mind than why couldnt he do anything to modify it. It bugged him, tried a million things, posters, bricks, even a car. Hey it would be better than going on foot. So he got up again and decided to try and find his home. It was the same address and street. But as he was going up the steps he felt another presence enter the world. He looked around and saw a woman with short blonde hair on the ground, unconcious and bleeding a little.

Without thinking he dashed over but was hit the voice of Mask, " I killed so many Stanley...all because of you...all because you let Tina die...And now this woman is gonna suffer with you. You might recodnise her because of her voice, and I hope you two have fun, because after im done...you two are MINE!" Mask's voice vanished as quickly as it came. He crouched near the woman and rubbed her shoulder.

The woman let out a deep moan and started to move. He stiffened up as she started to open her eyes, then she closed them aburptly in pain. " Hey hey its alright...your safe." The woamn opened her eyes and looked at him, " Stanley?" " Fiona?" Fiona's eyes widened as she spoke, " Oh my god...wh-where are we?" Stanley helped her to her feet and said " Well my guess is a little playground he made for himself, ya know like a home.." " How are we here..I remember him saying something about our minds being stuck together here..."

Stanley pondered that thought.. and then said, " Well..ive tried conjuring stuff." Fiona raised an eyebrow and asked, " Like what?" " Well ya know a few posters to cover his pictures of me up.." Fiona looked up and seemed to go a little green, " Yeah..hes quite the artist.." " But it just dosent work Fiona. I mean I did try." Stan lowered his head and sighed. " Maybe we can find a way back to our minds?" Fiona said hopefully. He raised his head up and said, " I was going to go to this worlds version of my apartment, it had a nice view of the city.." He gestured for her to follow him up the stairs.

She followed him through the halls and into his apartment. He tried the knob only for it to come apart on him. He pushed the door, it feel to the ground with a thud. He looked around and said " Wow.." The apartment looked as if the decorator had been having a bad day and decided to make it post-apocalyptic. " I have to admit, Mask does have some taste." Fiona said, Stanley shrugged, " Thats if your into that kinda thing."

He began to explore the familar, yet diffrent apartment. He walked into the bedroom he and Tina shared, Stanley felt a pang of shock as he looked at the bed. Tina's side was soaked in blood, and a skeleton layed amongst the bloody sheets. And on the bedpost Mask had carved " Why did you let her die?!" Stanley slammed the door to that room and fought the urge to scream.

He rubbed his eyes and started to calm down, Fiona was standing there gently stroking his arm. " Why did he make this place, why cant we escape?" Fiona looked at him and said " Because maybe this town is a reflection of his and YOURS grieveing." " What...?" Fiona said, " Dont you get it? He knows you grieve still and he uses that to feed off of you." " I miss her but...its only been...a week..." Fiona glared at him and grabbed his collar. " Listen Stanley im tired of having to deal with this green bastard, you need to get over Tina's death, as long as you and him share that problem he will have control! And if he has control we might as well have said 'fuck you all your screwed' to the world."

Stanley thought for a moment and pondered hard what she said, " How can I get over her...I still love her." " Thats alright but you still mourn..." She hugged him, " Listen I know its hard... but I can help you." Stanley raised a black haired eye brow, " How?" Fiona leaned against the wall and said " Well what she want you to do right now?" Stanley said, " Move on...save everyone, put Mask back in that piece of wood."

Fiona smiled, " Do you believe in fate?" Stanley nodded, " Yeah...she was always told me fate brought us together. That fate brought me the Mask..and that fate always does good things for good people." Fiona chuckled, " Your like my dad, he always taught nice guys dont always finish last." Stanley chuckled, " Well I thought they always did before Tina came along.." Fiona nodded, " And after she got shot.. I thought they would always finish last..." Stanley looked up at Fiona.." And then you started talking to me...you convinced me that guys didnt always finish last..again.." He sighed, " You and me swapped stories..shared laughs. You helped a lot."

Fiona smiled and said, " Im glad I did.." Fiona walked up to him and pressed her forehead against his. " Maybe after this...you and me could have a nice relationship.." Stanley stroked her shoulder and said, " Nah if we really want to put a knife in ol' Greenfaces plan," He stroked her cheek and watched her skin flush.. " Than we gotta cut off his power."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her... A part of him wanted to slap himself for kissing her. But he knew this is what Tina would want him to do in this situation.. if it were a normal she would probably be angry but..in this case, he needed to move on.. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kai-Lo breathed relief as his sub entered the underground tunnel that led to his base ten miles away from the coast. He heard the new on Krueger, and he had a plan, it would seem insane but it could work..He sighed with relief as the sub entered the underground base that once served as General Song's Headquarters when he had taken over.

He soon saw the familar lights of his base from the glass that made up the control room. He manuvered the controls so that the sub stopped in and began to rise to the surface. He heard the familiar rush of water as the sub broke the surface. He walked from the control room and up a flight of stairs to the hatch. He met up with Hannibal as he and Dr.La-Cho were being followed by the now standing, Jason, Micheal and Leatherface. Freddy layed in a stretcher, his eyes bloodshot and half closed...

He smiled at La-Cho, but her smile didnt reach her eyes. Instead her eyes bursted with fear and a desperation for wanting it to all end. Sometimes Kai-Lo would approach La-Cho and force her into his private quarters, she couldnt resist, if she did, she would be tossed off the ship. Oh how he loved to hear her screams echo off the walls, and how loved it as she cringed as she walked next to him. He loved power over women, he loved it ever since he was able to escape the brutal restrictions of his mother since he was 15...

He nodded at Hannibal and they began to converse in Korean, " So...where are we exactly?" Hannibal asked, Kai-Lo smiled and said, " This was General Songs Headquarters before I occupied it, my squad was devoted to me from the start, if only Song had not been given the oppurtunity." Kai-Lo seemed to burn in his clothes with anger. " But now...I have my chance, and also the research of Professor Moriarty."

Hannibal nodded and said, " Well first thing's first we attempt to save Fred.." Kai-Lo nodded and said " We shall discuss our plans with Dr. La-Cho, in my private quarters." Kai-Lo glanced back at Jason, Micheal and Leatherface, they seemed to be keeping calm and not going at random people as they were known to do. He wondered why...

Kai-Lo's private quarters in the base had a huge shelf of books, modest furniture, and fine reproductions of asian art on the walls. A picture of himself over the fireplace. Hannibal sat in the chair in front of him and Dr. La-Cho sat to the side. " Because of Kruegers state I plan to use a vial of the Hyde formula on him to maybe fight the affects of the Hypnocil." Hannibal chocked on his tea, and Dr. La-Cho gasped loudly. La-Cho stood from her chair and said, " Sir! Giving The man the Hyde formula would give you only a sedated, brutish monster!"

Kai-Lo whipped out his gun and pointed it at La-Cho and said, " Never question my orders woman!" Hannibal sat on the chair, not moving or speaking, just giving Kai-Lo a indiffrent stare. He shot a supportive gaze to the female doctor as she sat down in her chair, her head hanging low.. Kai-Lo holstered his pistol and said, " Now...I order the Hyde formula to be used on Krueger.." Hannibal spoke up when Kai-Lo finished his sentence, " Sir...La-Cho is right...we give Fred the formula and we will have nothing but the equivalent of a furless, hibernating bear..."

Kai-Lo said with a voice brimming with anger, " Than give him twice the amount to combat the sedation." Hannibal, his face now showing the anger that had been brewing in him, like beer in a Bud-Lite brewery.  
" Mr. Nong, you are a rational man...please reconsider what you are about to order before you put everyone in jeopardy..."

Kai-Lo simply said, " No." Hannibal gravley nodded and said, " Very well..." He gestured for Dr. La-Cho to follow and thought, " That man has doomed us all..."

Mask smiled as he sucked up the cold air through his lungs as he flew away from Australia and over the Pacific Ocean. Suddenly he felt a pain in his head, suddenly flying became witch was once as easy as walking, became a violent struggle to keep in the air. Than he knew what was wrong..Stanley was starting to gain strength. Mask growled with rage and roared so loud it pushed back the clouds around him. " THAT FUCKING BLONDE WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He wanted to go back to his city and kill that Aussie bitch for wrecking his plan.. And worse, no longer did he want to torture Stanley..he wanted to kill him..slowly.. " He betrayed Tina..."

Mask knew he couldnt go there now, his plan, Kai-Lo needed to die first, he killed Tina, he started this..than would come the League, than finally, that brown turd with circuits, Boilerplate. " Asshole.." Mask muttered as he got back up to his usual speed and veered towards North Korea...

Boilerplate still fumed with anger as he helped two soldiers try to lift a steel doorframe into place after Mask crashed through it on his little rampage that left two of his closest friends dead. He couldnt get the picture of Tyler and Julia laying dead on steel slabs as the final autopsy was given to them. He had left the room and started to help repairing the base. He had finally gotten the frame back into place when General Ross walked up to him.

The two men saluted Ross and rushed to help a man as he tried to push away a chunk of debris. Ross said to him, " Follow me Boilerplate, I got something that could put Mask in his place." Boilerplate beamed and followed the gray haired General. They walked outside towards the helipad. Nemo, Skinner, Sawyer, and Jekyll awaited an explanation for why they were out here as Ross and Boilerplate approached. " Why exactly did you bring us out here?" Nemo asked Ross. Ross simply pulled out what looked like a remote for a car and pushed a button. The Helipad's metal floor started to retract and something started to rise. Sleek and aerodynamic by design. Millions longed to see one in person, some had been in them.

Boilerplate stared in shock at the flying Saucer. Nemo, Sawyer, Mina Skinner and Jekyll stared in curiosity at the thing. Ross started to speak, " We recovered it in 1947 after it crashed in a farmers yard. Whatever had happened didnt seem to damage it in anyway. When he finally managed to open it up in 1969 we found out that the ship had crashed because their cargo, two giant insect things, had broken out of their cryo tubes and killed them..By the time he got it open the creatures had starved to death."

He pressed another button and part of the underbelly lowered a ramp to get inside. They walked in and stared in amazement. The walls were like two way mirrors, you could see outside but not in. The affect was dizzying, the controls had been modifed and replaced with the controller for a Xbox 360. " How fast can this thing go?" Sawyer asked. Ross replied " Lets just say it cant go as fast as the Mask can but, it should be able to at least grab his attention.."

They all seemed to reel with shock. Especially the Old League, it seemed only a few days ago they traveled in a sub that was the pinaccle of technology, a symbol of mankinds creativity and inguenity, a shining light of the 20th Century. Now...they were surrounded in a whole other world..But now was not the time to be remembering the past...they had to focus in on the now.

Ross said, " If you like, I want to send you all on a mission to maybe stop the Mask, or at least stun him with the weapons this thing has." Boilerplate let a confused, " Weapons? I didnt see any as we walked in." Ross nodded and said, " This ship uses a weapon system consisting of what we identified to be a particle weapon. One shot should knock Mask out of the sky.."

Boilerplate turned anxiously to his friends... Boilerplate could see the doubt in their faces, the reluctance.  
Boilerplate said, " Please..." he held out his hand, " If not for us...but for mankind..." Skinner said sharply " Why would we be needed?" Ross said, " Because the Saucers speed is questionable..you may not arrive in time to engage Mask in an air battle. And you may need to aid the New League on their attack on Kai-Lo's fortress."

Boilerplate held out his hand and said " Please...for mankind?" Soon their hands piled atop his...and the mission was set.

Beatrix sighed as the Leer jet landed in a miltary base in Japan. The plan was now desperate...there plan was...to be rushed aboard a military plane, arm themselves with modified rifles, swords, and bullets loaded up with depleted Uranium, and a blood poision that would poision vampires and make them starve..no matter how much blood they slurped..

Then they would land with a squad of airbourne soldiers and land a few miles away from the North Korean base of Kai-Lo. Mean while the Old League, would attempt to distract Mask long enough to infiltrate Kai-Lo's base and foil his plans. If they let Mask get there before they did...he would not just end up wiping out Kai-Lo but everyone against him...

Hannibal and Dr. La-Cho stared nervously down at Freddys bleary eyes. Hannibal sighed and said, " I hope to god we arent creating another monster..." He took a syringe of clear fluid...he tried to imagine all the times Jekyll had sipped this serum and became the brute that was hyde..

And slowly..he placed the needle into Freddy's burnt skin and injected it. Then he put down the Syringe..and along with Dr.La-Cho, ran from the room. 


	18. Chapter 18

South Pacific Ocean, 2:40 P.M.

Mask was slowing down..the rebellion of Stanley had weakened him. He was now flying as fast as he could. He was still going faster than sound but could be chased by a jet fighter. He remembered how easy it was fighting those jets over Australia..He had grabbed their missles and whirled them back at them, he grabbed them by the wings all the while whistling the 1812 Overture.

Now he knew he was in trouble...but he a God...as powerful as Odin and his father the great Loki, and he could tear apart that little humanity loving deity that the Chiristians believed in. No matter what mankind threw at him, Jets, Bullets, Nukes, he could survive them. And if those idiots thought they could get to Kai-Lo and put his head on a platter before he did they had another thing coming!

But then suddenly on the horizon he saw it. A missle coming fast bearing down on him incredibly fast. He veered up as fast as he could, trying to out run it. But it kept approaching, he tried to go faster, but it kept gaining. He only had time to mutter one word before it exploded.." Damn-" BOOM! The missiles nuclear tip exploded on contact...he was propelled miles into the air by the blast and to the edge of atmosphere.

Mask roared in pain, his flesh was burned and his face had been burned to a crisp. He began to force his wounds to heal as he fell to earth. He was halfway healed by the time he started to gain control of flying again. No time to rest now, he could lick his radiated wounds later, all there was now was North Korea, and the thought of Kai-Lo's head on a plate...

Area 51, 2:45 P.M.

Boilerplate scanned the controls of the Saucer, or Bouncer as the pilots called it. It was called Bouncer because it could make turns on a dime, but it slammed pilots around when it did that. So they were given special seats that were designed to wrap around the passengers and pilot so that they didnt get ripped out of the seats and slammed into the wall. They were also bolted to the floor.

Boilerplate finished scanning the controls and archiving them in his brain and said " Everyone ready for take off?" He asked. Nemo, who's seat was positioned in front of alien radar screen and was watching the blip that was Mask, Mask been going slow for a while since he left the Australian border. That was why this mission had any shred of hope..he had starting to slow down, which meant they had a chance.

" Ready" Mina said. " Ready" Jekyll perked up in a grim tone. Sawyer fastened his seatbelt and said,  
" Ready as ill ever be." And last but not least Skinner said " Ready" and dug his feet into the floor. Nemo jumped as the blip that was Mask went wild and flew nearly off the screen.

" What happened?" Boilerplate asked, " Mask has been knocked higher into the sky.." Ross spoke over the radio. " South Korea deployed a nuclear warhead against him." Nemo said, " Whatever it is, it has bought us time to get across the sea and somehow engage him."

Boilerplate beamed his eyes bright and pressed the A button on the controller to raise the ship. It was a nauesiating feeling seeing the ground rise above you. The sky was clear and beautiful. Then Boilerplate pushed down on the right trigger button. The ship ZOOMED away from Area 51 with a soundless blast of energy. Jekyll felt as if he was going to vomit and said to Hyde in his head, " How are you holding up?" " Henry...I feel as if my brain is going into my stomach.." Boilerplate said, " Dont worry friends..we should be able to adapt to this in a few minutes.."

Nemo said, " Thats easy for you to say, you dont have a stomach!" Meanwhile Sawyer whooped and said, " This is better than riding a horse! Yee-haw!!" Boilerplate gently nudged the control stick towards Mask's position...He looked up at the sky and said, " This you Tyler and Julia.." And sped the Bouncer towards Mask...

Fiona had barely known that by kissing Stanley, she had brought humanity precious time. All she and Stanley knew was that when they kissed the room seemed to creep towards normality... Soon the room seemed as normal as any one-bedroom apartment you saw in a real estate magazine. They were both shocked by the change. And for the last thirty minutes, explored as the city around them seemed to transform. But then the dark aura of Mask refused to let the city transform and soon..half the city was apocalyptic and the other half was normal.

The effect was, to say the least: Creepy.. Stanley sighed and said " Two years ago...this would have seemed strange to me..." Fiona grinned and said, " Hey..at least its a sign Mask is losing control over you.." Stanley nodded. And then a faint gurgling filled the room...Stanley chuckled and said " Dont worry its just my stomach," and walked towards the fridge. " You hungry?" Fiona realised she was famished, and said " Yeah as a matter of fact I am...whats in there?" Stanley opened the door only to find a gallon of milk.. each had a label that said: The Other 90 Stanley let out a " What the.." as he pulled out the jugs of milk..

" Drink it Stan.." A voice said to him. That voice was Tina's. He gasped and nearly dropped the jug as he whipped around only to see Fiona. " Get her to drink some too..." The voice of Tina said to him. Fiona had a concerned look on her face as she said, " Are you ok Stanley?" " Yeah, yeah im fine..." Fiona frowned and said " Its not Mask is it?" " No no...its a voice..it sounded like Tina.." Fiona nodded and said " What is she saying?" Stanley looked at the jug and said, " She wants us to drink this.." " You can unlock it Stan, so can she...take the next step and become as powerful as Mask..."

Fiona peered at him and said " Is she talking again?" " Yeah...she just said that we can unlock it, think she meant whatever this label means..." Then Stan snapped his fingers and said, " Now I get it! The other ninety percent of the brain!" Stanley reached for a glass and opened the jug. He looked up at Fiona and said " Fiona...Tina wouldnt try to hurt us.." But Fiona just kept silent. He put down the glass and walked over to her. " Whats wrong?" She looked up at him and said, " Nothing...its just.." " If you think that just because I hear Tina's voice that im going to leave you, well your thinking the wrong thing."

He held Fiona close to his chest and said, " Its ok Fiona...just trust me, just once." Fiona looked up at him and said, " I hope we dont go regretting this.." And she grabbed a glass. He poured her some milk, and they drank it at the same time. For a while nothing happened..then.

He fell to the floor first rubbing his pounding temples. Fiona went down next to him grabbing her head and screaming. He rolled around and fought the urge to pry open his skull to relieve the pain. And then came a feeling of peace, soon Fiona stopped screaming as the pain went away. Stanley rushed over to her side and cradled her...that's when he realised that he hadnt moved..

He moved her...

Beatrix, Ash, Stuart, Mattias and James boarded the transport plane that would take them over North Korea. Launch them over the location of Kai-Lo's base and then their mission would begin. Kill Kai-Lo, and his private army of serial killers, and destroy the research of Professor Moriarty for good...

Hannibal tried not to cringe as he heard Freddy scream and listen to the sound of his muscles snapping, cloth ripping, and skin stretching as he became, a monster. He was still running to safety as Freddy ripped open the door of his hospital room and screamed so loud, it shattered Adele's glasses...

Soon they saw Freddy bounding towards them. Hannibal caught Dr. La-Cho as her eyes bled. They ran down the hall past frightened troops. They were knocked senselessly out of the way, as Freddy roared down the hall. Soon Hannibal was standing face to face with Fred. " Why.." Krueger said as he gripped their bodies in his massive palms. " Why did he do this to me?!" Hannibal said, " Hes a monster...he dosent care. All he wants is to wipe out his enemies at any cost."

Freddy dropped them and said, " Where the fuck is that bald prick!?" Before Hannibal could answer, Freddy was tearing down the hall...

Freddy hated the Hyde formula as much as he hated that bitch Nancy Thompson..God did it hurt to transform. And his glove was broken now.. He was going to find Kai-Lo and make him a nice little streak of blood. As he bounded across the hall he ran into Jason. " Jason!!! Ohh ive been waiting for this!!" He grabbed Jason and slammed the hockeys mask kids head into the wall. He laughed as Jasons skull shattered against the wall and blood poured out.

He laughed and stomped on his body..Now this wasnt so bad..the Hypnocil was powerless and his greatest enemy was on the ground..and a boneless pile of flesh.. But then he felt the familar lull of Hypnocil trying to counteract the Hyde formula. " NO!!!" He roared as his muscle shrunk, his skin receded painfully. And soon he was a shivering pile of burnt skin as he lay in the fetal position. And he could taste blood. The blood of Jason.

He scowled weakly as Kai-Lo walked up to him and said, " Im sorry friend...I didnt mean for the Hyde formula to do this to you...and im willing to forgive you for smashing your friend Jason.." Freddy soon fell victim to the Hypnocil again.

Kai-Lo shouted for two men to drag Krueger back to his room. He looked down at the bloody corpse of Jason, who was starting to stand up, while holding his head. " Glad you can still move Jason." Jason stomped by him, nearly pushing the man out of the way.

Dr. La-Cho winced as Hannibal picked the glass from face and the few that cut her eye lid. Then he swabbed them down with alcohol and found her second pair of glasses. Adele slid them on and stood up from her chair, Hannibal soon followed.

They found Kai-Lo sitting in his room sipping an American whiskey, and looking at the fire place. " Sir, I cannot begin to tell you how many people got hurt when you made us give Krueger that formula!" His ribs still hurt from Freddy grabbing him. Kai-Lo smiled and said, " Dr. Lector...I did not plan for him to become brutal..I thought the Hypnocil would give him a more tame attitude." Then Dr. La-Cho said, " And the Hypnocil in his body nulled him back to his normal size. We are still running out of time, Krueger is still dying!"

Kai-Lo glared at Dr. La-Cho and pulled out his gun again. " NEVER QUESTION ME WOMAN!! NEVER!!" Hannibal stood in front of Kai-Lo's line of fire and said, " If you shoot her, you will have to shoot me"  
Kai-Lo angrily holstered his gun and ordered them to leave... 


	19. Chapter 19

Ash, Stuart, James, Beatrix and Mattias looked down nervously at the mountain fortress that was Kai-Lo's base. The plan was to sneak in through a weak point in Kai-Lo's defense. The weak point was a helipad on the side of the mountain. They would leap from the plane just out of range of North Korean radar, with a team of paratroops who had experience in the battle against Song. They would parachute onto the pad. Kill the guards protecting it. Sneak down through the path way from the helipad that would lead towards the underground base.

If they pulled this off right and Mask didnt get his chance to intervene. They could have Kai-Lo dead, Freddy, Micheal, Jason, Hannibal and Leatherface sliced, shot up, chainsawed, and poisioned before they could grab their knives. Then they would get out of there, and board a plane home.. But before that they had to their mission. Kill Kai-Lo.

The plane was so high up that everyone shivered in the cold air. They all had parachutes attached to their backs and, Beatrix, Ash, and James were attached by harness to paratroopers.. Meanwhile Stuart was in a special pod that was made from the same stuff as airplane black boxes. " 20 seconds till drop!!" The commander shouted. They were suprised by the choice of guns they had been given. Depleted Uranium bullets, and bullets filled with a serum that they only knew as 'blood poision'."

Mattias said, " You guys excited?" Mattias had a strange twinkle in his eyes, as if he liked the thrill of killing. Hey it was either that or you didnt care about your kill. That was the way of a mercenary... Beatrix personally had grown to hate killing after she was given a taste of her own medicine... And after she had to fend off the Crazy 88, she got sick and tired of killing.

James didnt care...it was all for a good cause, Stuart had killed, but it was for his country. And Ash had killed so many demons for the fate of the world, and to survive... Soon it was time to jump from the plane. James and his partner went first, then Ash and his partner, then Mattias jumped out, then Stuart and his partner, then last but not least Beatrix and her partner. Then the team of Paratroopers leapt from the plane.

Beatrix clenched her mouth shut so it wouldnt dry out in the fast moving air. She hated heights and tried to not look down at the huge gaping mountain that threatened to swallow her body whole. Then she felt a hard jolt as her chute deployed. Soon all their chutes were deployed and they were floating to helipad.

They suprised the troops on the ground and gunned them down quickly. Then they blasted open the door that lead to the mountain base.. And they rushed down.

Boilerplate clenched the controls as the Bouncer sped towards Mask. He tried not to look down at the ocean below him, it just churned up memories of Tyler and Julia he did not want to bring up. He soon could hear a faint beeping from the radar and Nemo said, " We are closing on Mask..." Boilerplate turned to Sawyer and said, " Tom? Did you figure out this things weapon systems?" Sawyer nodded and said, " Its just point and shoot. Easier than firing a real gun."

Soon Mask saw them coming and took the head long approach. Sawyer fired the weapon. A beam of blue light hit Mask and he reeled with the hit. Then Mask lunged foward and leapt onto the Bouncer. Boilerplate pulled the craft up to throw him off. But Mask clung to it like Spider-Man to the Empire State building. " Hang on!" Boilerplate shouted and took the craft in for a high velocity spin.

Mask was finally thrown off but not for long. He grabbed the tail end of the craft.. with his teeth. Boilerplate shot straight down and went towards the ocean. Mask clenched on and put his hands on the craft. Boilerplate, now getting tired of the green tailgater, pulled up from the ocean at the last minute. Then he heard a sleaghh! He turned his head around to see Mina covered in her own bile. Nemo, Skinner, Sawyer and Jekylls stomachs were barely holding on as Boilerplate struggled to lose Mask. " Sawyer! Fire the weapon again!" Nemo said. " Ive been trying to for the last two minutes, he is too close to the ship!" Sawyer yelled.

Finally Boilerplate had an idea. Go straight up and lose Mask at the edge of the sky. He pulled straight up and struggled to keep the craft stable. He could soon hear Mask trying to pound the metal skin of the craft. " YOU CANT KEEP ME OUT FOREVER!!!" Mask said. They were almost there... The air was getting thinner. But the League kept breathing normally. Skinner said, " Mina you alright?" Ms. Harker struggled to keep from vomiting again and said, " I never want to do this again..."

Her voice trailed off as they entered space... Mask was still clinging but his face was growing pale. Jekyll smiled and said, " I dont think you can hold on forever Mask.." Mask was holding his grip but he growing more pale.. They stared at the beauty of space, millions upon millions upon billions of stars layed out there.. All like a map from them to see. Mina reached out with a hand as if she could reach out and touch them. Then.. Mask started to fall to earth..

They sighed with relief and then Boilerplate slammed the Bouncers rim straight into Mask's spine. He heard Ross shout over the radio, " Boilerplate slow down!" He ignored him and kept going faster. Sawyer said, " Listent to him Boilerplate!" Boilerplate ignored him and kept going. " For the love and in the name of all that is bloody holy, slow down!!!!" Skinner roared.

" NO! He deserves this!" Boilerplate shouted and kept gaining speed. Earth was becoming extremely close by now. Thats when Mask did the unthinkable and slid out from under the force of gravity. " AGGHH!!!" Boilerplate shouted and pulled up. At the speed Mask was going he could never catch him at this rate. And plus Mina was starting to grow a pale color.

So grudgingly he let the Bouncer come to a stop mid-air somewhere over North America. Jekyll rushed from his seat to help Mina. Nemo stood up angrily and grabbed Boilerplates arm. " You mindless pile of metal. You put our lives at risk. How dare you attempt a chase when-" Boilerplate had grabbed Nemo by the neck and lifted him. " Mask must be destroyed! I must kill him!! He killed my friends! And he will kill others if I cannot stop him."

" And what will killing him bring?" Mina said, standing up from her chair. Boilerplate dropped Nemo and looked at her. " I thought I would be happy..if I had avenged the death of my husband if I had killed Count Dracula. But..as I stood with Professor Van Helsing. I felt nothing but a cold black pit in my heart." Boilerplate fumbled with his words and said, " But still. I must kill Mask...he is a threat to mankind..."

Sawyer tapped Boilerplates head and said, " Hey Bolts-for-brains, dont you know theres no I in team?" Boilerplate thought for a moment. And then said to Nemo, " I am sorry..." Nemo looked at him and said, " I am hypocritical for critizing you...I am guilty of pushing my crew beyond their limits sometimes..."

Skinner chuckled and said, " Yeah like that time you chased that huge whale around for a whole month." They glared at him and Jekyll, " Dont bring that up." Skinner smiled and kept going. " Yeah he ended up making us live upside down for two days because that whale flipped us over with its nose." Jekyll said, " Skinner, shut up.." But Skinner kept going, " And then there was that time chasing mermaids." " SHUT UP!" They all shouted at once..

Stanley held Fiona as she woke up. She yawned and stretched her beautiful, lithe form. She turned to him and said, " What happened?" Stanley smiled and flicked his wrist. Soon she was hovering in the air. Fiona gasped and said, " Woah..." Then she giggled and said, " Lets see what I can do." She tried flicking her wrist and she sent Stanley flying into the ceiling. She laughed as Stanley tried to pry himself away from the wall. She let him down and tried something else. She made herself float in the air. Stanley tried that and it worked.

Stanley turned to the window and said, " Lets fly!" and darted out the window. Fiona going after him. They raced each other and twirled around each other. At the top of the world, they kissed each other again. Their mouthes having a kickboxing contest. Then they started to fly up without them doing anything. Soon Fiona felt lighter to Stanley, and then she faded into nothing. And then he soon faded.

He woke up his bed, he touched his face. It had stubble of a beard, and he was wearing a hospital gown. He got out of bed and yelled " Hey...anyone out there?" A doctor rushed to him and yelled " Ipkiss is awake!"

Meanwhile across the world in Australia, Fiona awoke as her body was put in a helicopter. " Hey shes awake." One guy said. He looked at her and said, " Dont try to talk your jaw is broken." But Fiona could feel it healing, and she said, " I feel just fine."

Stanley grabbed his washed shirt and tie and pants from the hangar and got dressed.

Fiona sat up and lifted her hand towards a bottle of water. It shot from the guys belt and into her hand.

Stanley walked towards the exit of the hospital wing and headed for the exit of Area 51.

Fiona tried to hover herself. She still could.

Stanley got to the exit and flew away from Area 51.

Fiona flew out of the helicopter and towards the sky.

They met each other over the Pacific ocean. Then turned and dashed towards Mask, who was now rushing to get to North Korea...

Sawyer squinted at two little dots on the radar and said, " Hey whats those things?" They all looked at the radar screen as the Bouncer approached Area 51. Boilerplate grabbed the radio and said, " General Ross, Mina is sick we are coming in for a landing." Mina touched his shoulder and said, " Tell General Ross ill need a fresh suit. And im coming with you." Boilerplate felt his eyes brighten as he said, " General Ross, please give us a fresh suit. And dash, because we are going to North Korea." 


	20. Chapter 20

Hannibal stood over Freddy with a worried look. His speech was slowly becoming more blocky and simple. Soon he wouldnt be able to hold simple things, and then only his instincts would remain. Jason was still hurting from his massive head injury, his brain had been partially crushed by the attack. Micheal and Leatherface soon appeared behind Hannibal and startled him. " Hey, you two know not to sneak up on me."

They lowered their heads, " Yes, yes I know you two are sorry." Hannibal had been given the specific mission while in prision to tame these monsters. Within a few months he was their masters. Also in return he was given whatever he wanted. Computer, wine, Radio. Everything accept freedom... He hated that prision, he hated being away from Clarice...oh how he could remember her sweet smile, her beautiful voice.

But that B.P.R.D. and that freak Hellboy had taken her away and locked him away. But he knew deep down that was Hellboy was meant to do. But it didnt make it right. They were probably turning Clarice against him as he stood there, talking down to serial killers with body counts higher than any in recorded history. He remembered how Jason, Leatherface, and Micheal first were reluctant to obey him. But slowly they began to see them as their leader and master.

" Now would you two mind and go getting Dr. La Cho, and Jason for me?" They shook their heads and turned and walked away. He turned as they closed the infirmary door and checked on Freddy. " Fred?" He opened his eyes, which were heavy," What you want..." he said weakly. " Just seeing how you are?" " No wanna talk about it."

Hannibal just patted his shoulder and said, " Hang in there ol' Fred." Even though the man was a total ass at times, he had grown friendly around him. Because Freddy knew Hannibal could match in wit what Freddy had in claws. He sat down in a chair and made a few more notes, he reviewed them and put down his pen. He sighed and cracked his knuckles.

Soon he could year distant yells and gunfire. He stood up from his chair and grabbed the only weapon he had, a 9mm. He peered out the door to see Micheal, Leatherface, Jason and La-Cho running towards the door. " The facility has been breached!" Hannibal nodded grimly and said, " Jason, Micheal, Leatherface go and assist the Yon-Du in fighting these invaders." They nodded and walked out, brandishing their weapons.

Dr. La-Cho looked at him and said, " If anything, Kai-Lo will probably launch his nukes and unleash his army.." Hannibal nodded grimly and said, " Lets just try to keep alive."

Stuart shivered a little as he ran through the ventilation system with one objective, disable the computers that control the nukes and make sure Kai-Lo cant use them as a bargining chip. He heard his tiny feet clank against the metal surface as he bolted down the shaft. Below him he could hear gunfire, and screams as the rest of his team battled their way towards the control room.

He looked at his G.P.S. map of the base and smiled, the nuke control room was a few meters away. He started to pant heavily. He could run for incredibly long distances but it was murder on his heart and lungs. He sighed with relief and stopped in front of a grate. He pulled out a few metal canisters of acid and placed them on the screws that held up the grate. He shook each and stood back.

They burst open and acid poured fourth from the cans. After five seconds the grate fell away and landed on the floor. He took out his grapple hook and attached it to the vent ledge and swung down. He swung and landed on the tables, making the guys monitoring the station freak out and back away from the computers. Stuart pulled out a mini tranq rifle and fired at the four enginners, putting them on the floor. He holstered the rifle on his back and started to pry apart the servers. He climbed atop each and burst a couple more acid cans on the servers. He had to pry off the face plate of the last server and rip out the wiring.

But his mission was done.. He sighed and sat down on the desk.. he smiled as the Nuclear weapons control systems burned out and went silent. Those nukes wouldnt launch, not without these computers. He tapped his earpiece and alterted James, " Bond..computers are down..." He could hear a lot of gunfire and then Bond said, " Good...we have managed to kill most of Songs men. This base didnt have many to fight with, most of them must have been killed during the Song regime..."

Stuart chuckled and said, " Im gonna get back into the vents, lets hope Kai-Lo hasnt had a chance to get many Vampires, Hydes and invisible men ready" Stuart gasped as the door bursted open and he heard feet coming closer. He ducked and ran around trying to dodge invisible hands. But he got grabbed and he bit down on the hand with his sharp front teeth. The hand recoiled and dropped him to the floor. Stuart made a desperate leap for grapple line and started to pull him up.

He breathed relief as he got into the vent and ran away from the room as fast as he could. Once he knew he was safe and flopped onto the vent floor. " Stuart you alright?" James said, Stuart spoke up and said, " Im ok...Kai-Lo sent an invisible man after me.." " Ah that was the commotion I heard..." Stuart nodded and said, " Yep... I will meet up with you guys at the vent intersection. That good?" " Yes it is. You did good.." Stuart smiled and said, " Thanks."

Mask knew one thing now, particle beams HURT! He was flying even slower now because of a blast to his side. A jet fighter could catch him now...but he didnt have to fear anything, he was the Son of Loki! No one could destroy a God..He struggled to ignore the pain and keep going. Then he heard a familiar whine and turned around. " STANLEY!!?" WHAM!!!! Stanley slammed into him like a football player slamming into a terminally ill six year old. He shoved Stanley away only for something else to slam into his back. He turned around to see a smiling Fiona. " YOU AUSSIE WHORE!!"

Stanley grabbed him and Fiona began to pound her fists powerfully into his stomach. Mask arched up his legs and knocked Fiona away. He elbowed Stanley and flew away. Stanley and Fiona flew after him. Then Mask abruptly stopped and coat-hangered them. Stanley pulled him back towards him and said, " Remember the old puny me?" Fiona stood in front of Mask and said, " This is for calling me a Aussie Whore!" She headbutted him.

Mask suddenly felt the world spinning around him. But it soon dissapated and he went at them both. Stanley had never won much of a fight in his life, and Fiona only knew basic self-defense. It was a field day, for about two seconds. Fiona kneed him in the nuts and Stanley uppercutted his chin. He retaliated by slamming his fists into Fionas shoulder and kicking Stanley in the face.

But he was out-numbered. He desperatley tried to fight back and hold them off. But they had more energy then him...and soon he would be unable to stop them. Then Stanley grabbed his waist and started to dive towards the ground. He was going to make Mask a nice tidal wave. Stanley pulsed with anger as he held onto Mask as the ground approached. He couldnt wait to see Mask scream in agony as he slammed into the water.

Mask had run out of ideas, he must kill Kai-Lo!! HE MUST!! Or he would have never avenged Tina's death... and this would be all for nothing. " FATHER HELP ME PLEASE!!" He called out to the air as the ocean neared. " HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed again. Than he heard a voice say, " Im here son..let me help you." Suddenly he could feel his fathers mind binding with his and giving him new energy. " Now son...destroy him... and everyone else that stands in your way!!" Mask smiled and twisted so that Stanley was about to be pushed into the ocean.

Stanley struggled to keep Mask aimed to the ocean and not himself. Just a few more seconds and he slam him into the water.. This was for Tina...all the people he had killed, Tyler and Julia, the countless doctors and soldiers he had killed. This was for all the pain he caused! This was REVENGE!!!

BOOM!!!!!!!!! Stanley managed to slam Mask into the water, leaving a huge plume in his wake. He was brought down into the water with Mask and was going down fast. Stanley let go and watched for a moment as a limp Mask sank deeper and deeper into the water. He flew up towards the surface to a waiting Fiona.

He floated from the water and looked at her.. " He's down...he is finally down.." Stanley suddenly took Fiona in his embrace and hugged her close to him. She didnt pull away as he clung to her body. He started to sob into her shoulder. Revenge was like a candy you couldnt have but needed to have.. It looked so sweet, but it was really a sour treat that left a bitter taste in your mouth.

He realised no matter how hard he beat Mask, he could never bring Tina back...

Thats when he heard that roar... the roar of a tidal wave going up. He felt his neck grabbed by a powerful hand. He looked up in shock to see Mask clenching to his neck... " This ends here! I have the power of my father in me!" He roared and knocked their heads together. " I have bonded with my father and we have become one, we will destroy you both and then Kai-Lo..." He looked up at the sky and said, " AND THEN YOU ODIN!!"

He flew up as fast as he could, the feeling of pure power seething through his veins. He went up as far as he wanted, just where Stanley had started and started to fly straight down. He held them out by their heads in front of him. He was going to make sure their bloody brains mixed with the water when they crashed down.

He smiled and looked up towards the sun. Soon he may control it with his father. But...what was that in the center of it. Then he recodnised who it was...

Thor... 


	21. Chapter 21

Fiona could barely hold on to consciousness as Mask put a strangle on her neck and raised her and Stanley up high into the sky. She was too weak to try and her head pounded with pain. She probably had a concussion and a fracture but was too woozy to notice.

But she did notice the 6'2, blonde haired, hammer wielding, flying man barelling towards them. Mask must have freaked because he tossed her and Stanley towards the ground. She could hear the sound of roaring thunder heading for them as Mask became a green blur.

He grabbed them his hands and cradled the two overpowered mortals in his massive, beefy arms. Each was very woozy and seemed to be out of it. He channeled electricity into his arms and right into them. They yelped at the shock but were more shocked to see him. The man had no time to waste and zoomed off with them in his arms, soon he was able to let them go and they flew alongside him.

A man with brown hair asked him, " Who exactly are you?" Thor smiled and said, " I am THOR! Son of the Great All-Father Odin!" The man smiled and said, " Im Stanley Ipkiss, and she is Fiona Taylor." Fiona smiled at him and said, " Looks like Loki knew who you were.." Thor nodded and said, " Yes, he was always known to be a bumbling coward when it came to fighting a real man."

They chuckled at the joke and sped towards Mask, who had a head start on them..

Mask felt his and his fathers joy vanish in a nano-second when Thor appeared. He thought Odin would sit and put his faith in mankind again.. But evidentley he was wrong. But the prize was near...Kai-Lo was only a few short miles away. He could smell the mans blood already. He pushed his body to the limit as he zoomed towards North Korea.

Then terror flushed through his heart again as the familiar rumble of thunder started again. He turned to see Thor, Stanley and that Aussie Bitch, Fiona. He zoomed ahead of them.. he wasnt going to let him catch him now...

If the scientist who gave Boilerplate nerve endings in his entire body instead of just his mouthpiece. He may have felt how hard he was gripping the controls of the Bouncer. The Bouncer was crossing the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and in a few minutes would be right on top of Mask. He smiled on the inside at the thought of firing the beam at Mask again.

Then he could hear the sound of screaming thunder in his hearing devices.. Then he saw what was making it. A blonde haired man wielding a huge hammer.. His mind went back to the days his father would read from books full of tales and myth to him. He recodnised the hammer wielder as Thor. Then he noticed a familiar looking man and woman flying with him. "STANLEY!?" Everyone shouted at once.

Soon they noticed the Bouncer and began to stare at it. Boilerplate could see Thor was raising his hammer at it with a huge, beefed up arm but Stanley raised his hand and Thor stopped. And together they zoomed towards Mask...

Mask and Loki were now desperate. They saw that Brown can of ciruits was chasing them again. North Korea, and Kai-Lo were only a few miles away. He could see where the coast of North Korea began, and zoomed for it. He was just reaching the coast when the Bouncer took a shot at him. He dodged it with grace and zoomed towards the mountains were Kai-Lo was. Just a few more seconds and he could see the look on Kai-Los face as he avenged Tina's death..

Ash looked around at the turn in the corridor and looked at Beatrix. The place seemed to go on and on forever and ever. with the same blank corridors.. Kai-Lo sure had a taste for the bland. The scene was disrupted as a man with a machete appeared from down the hall and began to stomp towards them..

Beatrix muttered, " Oh shit.." Ash doing the same. They ordered their 4 paratroops under their command to open fire. They opened fire on the machete wielder, only for the bullets to barely phase him. Soon one of the men let out a "Kleghhh!" as a knife piereced his head..

They all turned to see a man with a white mask, holding a belt of knives on a belt and lifting another to throw. Ash ducked just before a knife would have gave him a haircut he didnt want. Beatrix sidestepped a knife that would have hit her right in the baby factory.

The remaining paratroopers werent that lucky as knifes hit them in the arms, legs and torsos. Followed by a knife to the head. Ash and Beatrix had survived the fray and almost wished they hadnt. They were now blocked by two serial killers out to kill them. There only escape: Fight.

Ash took his chainsaw from his back and Beatrix lifted her sword from it holster.Beatrix whispered to Ash and said, " Its been a pleasure.." Ash reved his chainsaw and said, " You too blondie." And charged at the Machete wielding Jason. While Beatrix gracefully charged at Micheal, deflecting his throwing knifes.

Chainsaw clashed with machete, and Katana with knife. Beatrix deflected Micheals swing with the knife and slashed his belly. Ash swung his chainsaw at Jasons hand. Micheal rebounded and slashed at Beatrix, but she dodged by the skin of her teeth. Ash tried to ram his saw in Jasons gut but dodged and tried to slash Ash. Ash blocked with his metal hand, cutting slightly into the metal.

" Oh no you didnt Goalie!" Ash said and swung the chainsaw at Jasons Leg. Beatrix kicked Micheal and knocked him to the floor. She leapt on top of him and stomped the knife out of his hand. She took it and rammed it into his wrist, his other hand tried to grab her leg. Beatrix swung her Katana and slashed his arm badly.

Beatrix slashed her Katana across Micheals mask. He grabbed for it and ripped the knife from his wrist. Ash was back on his feet and swinging the chainsaw at Jason as he and him dueled to the death. Micheal slashed Kiddos leg and knocked her off him. Beatrix countered by kicking Micheal in the head.

Jason and Ash soon had their weapons locked at the their hilts and were face to face with each other. Micheal attempted to stand and Beatrix swung a leg out to trip him. But Micheals limbs were like steel and he managed to get to his feet. Beatrix rushed to her feet to block a hit that left Beatrix and Micheal, blade to blade with each other.

The battle was now caught in a stalemate. And Micheal and Jason were starting to push Beatrix and Ash towards each other. Beatrix kept her neck stiff as her blade was pushed up against her neck. Ash and Jason were in a pushing match as he tried to keep his chainsaw from slicing his head off. Soon they were approaching the dead bodies of the paratroopers that had fallen to Mikes knifes. Desperate for a solution, Beatrix was forced to the ground by Micheal.

Soon she felt something knocking into her foot, it was one of the assault rifles the paratroopers had used. She made a grab for it and let loose its magazine into Micheals groin, torso, and head. Micheal recoiled and stumbled backward. She ran to Ash and ripped the shotgun from his back holster. Ash gasped as his shotgun went off dangerously close to his face. Jason dropped his Machete and grabbed his head.

Ash rammed his chainsaw into Jasons chest. Beatrix took the machete and whirled it at Micheals head. Micheals eyes widened as he saw the machete heading for him. But instead of hitting his head, it made a bloody slice diagonally down into his neck, and lodged itself in his collar bone.

Jason struggled as the chainsaw sliced deeper into him. Beatrix slashed into Micheals arm, and her blade landed in his shoulder. She sliced again into his shoulder, this time the arm came off in a bloody mess. Blood streaked her clothes, face and hair as Micheal fell to the ground and silently roared with agony.

Beatrix turned to Ash as he tried to now pull the chainsaw out of Jason. He pulled it out and thrusted it at Jasons head, he missed and clipped his ear. Micheal and Jason kept fighting, but now it was a fight to keep going. Beatrix slashed Micheal again. This time she rammed her blade into Micheals heart.

Micheal buckled under the blade and fell to the ground. Jason fought for a few more moments as the chainsaw landed in his heart. Soon he stopped struggling. Ash pulled out his saw and slumped against the wall. Beatrix slid her blade out of Micheals heart and put it back in her holster slumping next to Ash.

" Hey..you fight good.." Ash said to Beatrix. Beatrix smiled and said, " Not so tough now are they..." Ash chuckled and said, " Blondie if you know anything about their legends...I bet you by dick they will be up and going sooner then we think.."

Beatrix chuckled darkly and said, " Lets just hope its not sooner then we think.." Beatrix picked up the gun she used to shoot up Micheal and checked the clip. She smiled and said, " Thank god we hadnt had to use the tranq or blood poision yet.."

( Happening at the same time)

Mattias Nilsson found himself and James in a intersection of halls, he sighed with relief as he now could stop walking up and down endless one way corridors. They hadnt had a chance to get a map of the place before they leapt in. But now they saw a man wielding a chainsaw and strange mask, and had a posse of North Korean troops following him. Mattias, James and their paratroopers opened fire on the men. The troops went down, but some managed to keep going as Leatherface began a charge at them with a revved up chainsaw that seemed too long to be real..

James and Mattias scurried away from Leatherface as he whirled his chainsaw as if it were a baseball bat. He cut up the men that hadnt been able to scurry away in time. Eventually it came down Bond, Nilsson and the one remaining paratrooper of the original three that been with them. Leatherface shouted and garbled in a strange language at them. James, Mattias and company rushed to reload their guns with the tranq rounds. Leatherface rushed them brought down his chain saw near the three. They dashed to spread out. James picked off the few remaining troops and began to reload his gun with tranq rounds.

Mattias picked off another and began to switch as well. Leather face ran for cover as tranq rounds began to fly at him. He ducked behind a crate and made it apparent that they would have to come get him if they wanted to put a round in his neck. Mattias tossed a grenade to flush him out. Leatherface screamed like a pig and ran out from cover, holding up his chainsaw as a sheild. He held up a dead Korean soldier as two tranq rounds came at him.

Leatherface yelped as a bead of red light appeared on his chest. He held out the body in front of him and tried to protect himself. " Come on you piece of burnt Texas toast! Take it like a man!" Mattias yelled. Leatherface grunted in anger and tossed the body away and charged at Mattias. He heard a muffled boom and the tranq round grazed his head..

Mattias, James, Leatherface and the paratrooper looked up to see what is was.. But most of them knew..

Mask had arrived. 


	22. Trailer

Well, my loyal readers and fans of the story, I start school soon and I may not be able to upgrade this story as much I would love too. But since I cant let you poor guys down, im going to give you a trailer of the upcoming and maybe final chapter..

The Stage is set...

Mask: Now...Kai-Lo is ours...we shall avenge you Sweetest Tina..

Kai-Los army has been unleashed..

Kai-Lo: If I must go down im going down fighting!!

And in the moments that could decide that fate of mankind...

Stan: Mask...this is between you and me, let them go and we can finish this..

Scores will be settled..

Freddy will be saved by Loki..

Freddy: Im gonna put that Hockey Goalie out his misery once and for fucking all!

Jason will become a vampire...

And Bond will know of a something they made him forget...

Hannibal: James.. before you kill me..theres something I must tell you.."

COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Chapter 22

Mask slammed into the side of the mountain and began to claw his way down. He could feel Kai-Los intestines sqeeshing in his hands as he ripped and tore through the dirt, his father feeding him energy. He chewed through earth until he could feel air. Than he punched through and the part of the celing he had been hitting collapsed on him.

He leapt down to the floor, and took out a balloon as he walked towards the entrance to the base. He turned it into a tommy gun and started to open fire on the troops nearest to him. He walked down the hall, his eyes scanning for Kai-Los bald head. When he heard the sound of voices from behind a door, he flicked his wrist and the door opened. He walked in to see a familiar face...

Freddy Krueger now lay nearly dead on a hospital stretcher, a man with shock grey hair, and a Korean woman with glasses stood by him. The man held up a 9mm while the woman grabbed a scalpel. " Hehehe..you friends of my pal Fred?" They both nodded but kept their guard up.. " If you think that little metal twig and that peashooter are gonna kill me, then you might as well kill yourselves now."

The man with grey hair said, " Who are you and how do you Fred?" Mask looked up and said, " My father has been thinking of turning him into a pawn in a war against the All-Father." He layed a hand on his head, " Hypnocil...its killing him..," He looked up the grey haired man and said, " Names Hannibal isnt it?" He nodded, " And your Dr. La-Cho?" She nodded and asked, " How do you know all of this?"

Mask looked up with dwindling paitence and said, " Im reading the dream-demons fucking mind." He pressed his hand into Kruegers head, and concentrated. Soon Fred opened his eyes and grabbed his head in pain. Soon the pain receded and he sat up. " Hello there Freddy." Mask said. Fred looked at him and said, " Hello there prankster...I got a proposition for you... Come with me and help me kill Kai-Lo. If you do..I can give you Elm Street, and you can make Jason your personal rag doll."

Mask turned to the mortals and said, " Of course you can come with me.." Dr. La-Chos eyes flashed with pain and she said, " Im with you...im tired of living under Kai-Lo," She turned to Hannibal and said, " We have an oppurtunity to get out of here. You know if you surrender you will be killed."

After a moment Hannibal nodded and said, " Might as well.." And began to follow. When Mask wasnt looking, he shot a look at Freddy. Freddy seemed to ignore him as they advanced down the hall. Mask looked up at the sound of another crash. He seethed with silent rage as he whispered, " I gotta get rid of those assholes."

Ash and Beatrix looked up as a crash came from another side of the facility. They stepped over Micheals dead corpse and walked towards the sound. Ash tapped his earpiece, " Mattias did you guys hear that?" Mattias said, " Yeah I heard that, Mask is probably here.." Then after a few minutes another crash, procedded by huge rumble of thunder. " What the fuck...Ash...im now staring at a flying saucer." Beatrix gave Ash one look and they took off in a run.

They ran into Mattias and James in the main hall. They gazed as the bouncer and three people landed on the ground. Stanley and Fiona ran out to them as the Bouncer opened and the Old League rushed out, following a bright eyed Boilerplate. Sawyer said, " Didnt think we were just gonna sit back and let our grandkids get all the action did ya?"

They all rushed to greet each other. Mattias nearly picked Fiona up as he hugged her, Ash slapped Stan on the back. The Leagues New and Old embraced for a moment, happy to see their friends again. " And what do I get, chopped up goose entrails?" Thor said as he approached the group. Stanley said, " Well Thor-" " Wait a moment." Nemo said as he raised a hand, " Did you say his name was Thor?"

Thor chuckled and let out a laugh that shook the ground, " Yes thats me-" " GRAGHHHGBABABBABA!!!" Leatherface, who had run away in the intitial chaos, charged at them with chainsaw in hands. He leapt at Boilerplate, who rolled out of the way and punched Leatherface in the Solar Plexus. Leatherface crumpled to the floor and held up his hands in fear.

Thor lifted Leatherface with one arm and tapped him on the head with his hammer. Leatherface fell limp and started to drool. Thor gestured to the Bouncer and said, " Do you mind?" Boilerplate shrugged and tossed him into the Bouncer. Mattias pointed at the Paratrooper and said, " Keep an eye on Leatherhead." The man reluctantly nodded and walked into the Bouncer.

" So..." Mina said as she looked around, " What do we do now?" " Hey, up here!!" Stuart said as he lowered himself with string to the floor. " Stanley, Fiona! How you guys get here?" Sawyer pointed behind Stuart to the Bouncer. He swung around and let out a single, " Wow...now I believe in aliens..."

Kai-Lo smiled as he looked around at the hundreds of, Hydes, Vampires, and Invisible men. All locked up in stasis chambers. He broke the glass that surrounded a button that would release them. He had this part of the base built a few months before he would topple the government set up by the U.N. The subjects who volunteered were the best soldiers in North Korea. They could not just use their powers, but could wield guns just as efficently.

He smiled and smashed the button. " If I must go down, ill go down fighting!" He was still angry because of Hannibal, La-Cho, and Kruegers betrayal. And also the death of Micheal and Jason to the Western Tyrants.. He had found them in secondary passage that led to the infirmar to find them dead, and with most of his men dead as well..these creations were his last hope.

The first chamber opened, a vampire male with with fangs that stuck out of his mouth landed on two feet and hissed at him. He nodded and kicked open a crate of AK-47's. Soon other chambers opened, and men became Hydes, men became invisible right in front of each other. But soon they all bowed in their wet clothes to Kai-Lo. He frowned and said, " You have awoken because your mission is about to begin. The western bastards have entered our base," He remembered the loud crash he had heard earlier and didnt mention it. " Now... DESTROY THEM AND SECURE THE NORTH KOREAN PEOPLES FREEDOM!!"

Then came a wave of hisses, grunts and cheers. Kai-Lo kicked open more crates of guns. The Vampires, and Invisible men scooped up guns and ran for the exits. He gestured to two invisbles and ordered them to follow him. He scopped up syringes of Vampric Serum, Hyde Forumla, and The Invisibility Mixture and walked out.

He soon got to the corpses of Micheal and Jason. He took two syringes of Vampric Serum, and pushed one into Jasons neck, and another into Micheals. Soon they jerked and their massive wounds healed in minutes. Except Micheal would be missing an arm..

They stood up, making a strange hissing sound as they stared at Kai-Lo. He smiled and said, " Now... Hunt down the traitors...and bring Adele to me..alive." They turned and dashed into the distance...

Mask felt his ears perk up, a sound of grunts and stomping of feet. He turned to see two Hydes walking towards him. Freddy looked at Hyde and said, " A plan Pinstripes?" Mask turned to him and said, " Stand back.." Hannibal, La-Cho and Fred stood back as Mask cracked his neck and said, " Hey beefheads...come get some."

He uppercutted the first Hyde, then roundhouse kicked the second Hyde. They were knocked to the ground and Mask pulled out a tiny bicycle horn. On the side it said, ' Squeeze Me Gently' He squeezed and it let out a ear shattering roar at the two Hydes. The Hydes felt blood fill their ears and then a piercing silence.

Then Mask leapt onto them and pounded their heads into the floor. A moment later each lay dead, their heads bloody lumps of flesh.

He turned towards Hannibal, Dr. La-Cho and Freddy and said, " Lets go.."

Mina Heard the familiar hissing sound, and a roar of a chourus of voices. Soon everyone could hear it and they turned to see a massive army of vampires and Hydes coming at them from all sides. There had to be a hundred. Thor raised his hammer as everyone readed themselves to stave off the small army of killers.

Thor simply raised his hammer and created a wall of electricity around the intersection, holding the Hydes and Vampires out. Thor started to sweat and said, " Get into the Bouncer..NOW!" They all dashed into the Saucer craft, even though it was a tight fit they managed to close the entryway.

Thor smiled as the door closed and he yelled, " By Odins Mighty power, may my hammer strike true and destroy the forces of Evil!!" His deep Nordic accent bellowed as the struck the Hammer to the ground. The Wall crumbled and the Hydes and vampires were burned away in an instant.

He slumped to the floor with his Hammer at his side. The Bouncer opened up and everyone dashed to his side... He grabbed Stanley and Fionas hands and said, " My time is short in this realm... Im afraid I must go back to my home, to the fathers house.. I have given you all a chance to destroy Loki...imprision him..in the Mask." He grabbed Stanley by the collar and said, " Make sure, NO ONE..in this world gets their hands on that Mask..."

His grip on Stanleys collar weakened and his hand fell onto his hammer.. Boilerplate crouched down and said, " We will..as the gods as our witnesses we will."

They were forced to step away as Thors body became pure light, it floated up towards the ceiling. The ceiling had been replaced by a beautiful scene of a great huge palace, and a man stood at the base. He gave them a solemn nod. Thor floated into the portal and it began to close behind him. Boilerplate stood in rigid posture and saluted him. Soon so did everyone else.

The clouds closed up behind him.. and, silently the fate of the world, like a key to a house, was put in their hands. Everyone in that mountain held a key to the fate of the world. It just mattered who got their key into the lock first. 


	24. Chapter 23

Mask turned his head to see a wall of electricity approaching him, Hannibal, Fred and Dr. La-Cho. He pushed them into a doorway and braced himself for the wave. " AGGHH!!!!!!!" The electricity burned his skin and sent thousands of volts through his bones, muscles and organs. Mask stumbled a moment but then his father pushed him to get up.

Mask opened the door of the room he had pushed them into. La-Cho had been slammed into Freddy and Hannibal was smacked into a wall. They stumbled over each other as they got up and started to follow Mask as he walked down the hall.

Kai-Lo couldnt believe what had happened, his whole army...destroyed, his left arm, burned off, and he was slowly going into shock. He fought it and kept stumbling down the halls. He had failed, he and his army could have unified Korea, and then the world into a mighty empire.

Now his dreams were broken forever.. He slumped up against the wall and sat down against it. His pistol was still in his belt. He grabbed it and cocked back the hammer. He flipped off the safety and held it against his head. He wouldnt let himself be captured like that coward Song did.

No...he would never rot away in a prision. He would die right here with dignity.. But what dignity remained? He was a broken man, his plan ruined and world in flames, all he had was a big ball of self pity. He pulled the trigger. Then silence came.. the whole world went dark like a T.V. that had been turned off.

Sawyer flinched as he heard the long off distant shot. They all suddenly felt a sensation of fear wash over them. Stanley paled and said, " I hope that wasnt Kai-Lo.." Fiona looked at him and said, " If it is...than Mask is going to be one pissed of piece of green shit."

Mask flinched at the sound of gunfire and feared the worst. He took off in a run none could keep up with as he ran towards the sound of the shot. He nearly tripped when he saw the pile of blood and grey matter that had been spewed all over the floor. A gun still layed in the mans hand, gripped in rigor mortis.

Mask didnt know what to think as he looked up to his comrades who were running towards him. He lifted his hand and fired a barrage of nails at them. The nails pierced them and drew blood with each one. Hannibal crumpled like a piece of paper, La-Cho fell back, a nail had pierced her head, and Freddy layed next to her, his sweater bloody and full of holes from nails.

He looked up and roared. He had failed...Tina could neve be avenged now...now there was nothing, nothing to fight for or live for. His father couldnt control him anymore. Loki was now trapped inside his sons brain. Mask wanted to just destroy now, bring the mountain down upon himself. He stepped over the bodies of his friends, Hannibal was still alive, Freddy was still going as well.

He walked towards the silo room and punched through the glass. He walked up to the missles and crunched their thrusters, he jammed the silo doors shut. And then he reached into the nuclear payload and grabbed the Uranium.. He scrunched it together.. It glowed as he slammed the payload doors shut. He walked out of the silo and thought about how much time he had until the nukes went critical.

He guessed he had about twenty minutes before the Uranium went crazy and vaporised the entire mountain. He smiled and said, " Im gonna make sure this whole place is burned away in a nuclear puff of smoke. I dont care father...there is nothing now.."

Stanley whipped his head to see a familiar green faced man walking towards them.. " Well well well...the Old League of Faggots has tagged along...how sweet." Stanley stood in front of them and said, " Leave them alone, this is between you and ME Mask." Mask looked at him and said, " Well...this isnt the old frail boy I know.." He looked at Fiona and said, " And you...you Aussie Bitch..you have gotten yourself powers too I see?"

Sawyer pointed his rifle at Mask and said, " Green head...when you mess with one of us..." " You mess with all of us." Jekyll finished as he popped open a bottle of Hyde Formula. Mask chuckled.. " I have nothing to lose.. Kai-Lo is a dead man.. I cant avenge Tina, So I guess ill go for second best and take out all the people that have gotten under my skin." He flicked and pulled Boilerplate, Fiona and Stnanley toward him.

Than he flicked his hand again and pushed the League down the hall. They attempted to run back but they were blocked by a rapidly forming wall of rocks.

Mask looked at the three men and women before him. He grinned evily and asked, " We are gonna have ourselves a nice little final fight here. Whoever wins..heh we are all gonna still die.." Boilerplate let out a metal gasp and said, " You...you set off the nukes!" " And from what I guess, we got twenty minutes of good ol' fashioned ass kicking before this whole place goes up in a beautiful puff of atomic smoke."

Stanley balled up his fists and said, " You sick fucker..Kill us all over a woman you know wouldnt want to do this.." Mask glared and said, " She would want this..she would want revenge you cheating coward..." Stanley returned the stare and said, " Well...if im such a coward then I would do this-." He lifted his arm and punched Mask across the room.

Mask recoiled and landed on his feet. The three charged at him, Mask knocked them back with a backhand. Boilerplate stood up first and landed a few punches on Mask. Fiona grabbed Mask by the arm and bent it at an unnatural angle. Mask snapped it back and tossed Fiona away. Stanley leapt at Mask and landed a flurry of punches on his face and side. Boilerplate headbutted him, the tip of his sharp hat cutting into Mask's head.

Mask could taste the blood as he lunged at Boilerplate and landed a few dents in his armor. Boilerplate grabbed a fist and twisted it. Then he used the other hand to uppercut Mask right in the chin. Mask roared and made his hands into swords. Fiona and Stanley looked at each other and shrugged. They made their hands into swords as well. Boilerplate scurried away as the sword fight began.

Fiona slashed Mask across the suit, Stanley backed her up with an upward slash that cut Masks face. Mask angrily slashed Fionas arm, then swung his blades at Stanley, cutting his face.

James struggled along with the rest of them to bring down the wall that Mask had put up. But not even Hyde could bring it down as he pushed with all his inhuman might. Mina sighed and said, " Forget it..its useless to try and knock the wall down. Skinner looked at her and said, " An' what migh' your' idea be 'en?"

Mina grinned and said, " Find another door..." They all shrugged and followed her. James could hear a distant sound of moaning from far off. James said, " Any of you hear that?" Stuart nodded and said, " Yeah, I do."

James nodded and said, " Than," He gestured to Ash, Beatrix and Mattias and said. " Follow me you two.." They caught up with him and followed him to the bloody sight. Hannibal struggled to pry something out of his arms and belly, and Fred Krueger was standing up on sheer determination. He had his arm ripped off and his head chopped off by a blonde slut named Lori.

Hannibal looked at James and said, " Mr. Bond...help..." He fell to his knees and they rushed to their sides. " You realise your under arrest right?" Hannibals breathe came in whispy, wheezy gasps. " Yes, yes I know..." He looked up and said, " I have some files..in my pocket, I had them stolen from the MI6 Database.."

" And?" " I have found something..and before I die, there is something you must know, something they made you forget, in order to keep you alive." James cocked an eye brow and said, " What? What could it possibly be?" Hannibal coughed, he spat up some blood.

" Do you remember..a woman... a woman whom you loved so much..that your enemies killed her.." James shook his head and said, " No..There have been a few women here and there, but none I really truely loved"  
Hannibal coughed again and said, " You had a wife...A beautiful woman, a woman who died as you drove away with her on your honeymoon." Hannibal weakly reached for his pocket and grabbed the files. He handed them to James and said, " I dont care if you believe me.. just as long as you know the truth."

James opened the files and looked down at the pages... It was coming back to him.. He put the papers under his Kevlar and said, " Maybe...Im going to have a long talk with M when this is over." Hannibal smiled and said, " Tell Clarice...that I love her so very much.."

Then he closed his eyes and faded away. Freddy grunted and said, " At least that fuck Jason is dead." Skleggh!! He looked up to see Jason with his fist wrist deep in his chest. Freddy laughed and said, " Guess not!" 


	25. Chapter 24

Before mind caught up to body. They whipped out their guns and pumped lead into Jason. Micheal leaped at them from behind but was grabbed by Hyde. Micheal had his mask hangng off his face and attempted to bite Hyde, but he clamped his mouth shut with his massive hands.

Jason recoiled from the shots, pulling his bloody fist painfully from Freds chest. The rest of the League dashed to help as the battle beyond the wall became intense.

Mask switched from sword blades to sledehammer ends. He swung them with deadly accuracy, one hit Boilerplate in the head, knocking him to the ground. Stanley and Fiona managed to keep blocking them, and landing a few hits of their own.

Boilerplate tried to rip one from Masks hand, but to no avail. Mask swung his other hand and Stanley grabbed it. Fiona spun her leg into his gut. Mask punched back with a flurry of sledge fists.

Fiona swung her arm-blade down on Masks hand, it sliced off with a bloody gush. Mask roared in pain and cradled the stump. Boilerplate headbutted Mask again, this time the rim of the helmet dug into his skull.

Mask was at wits end...he was minus one hand. and his skull was bleeding. His skull wound would heal but his hand would take a while.

So he sprouted a blade from his stump and kept on swinging. Suddenly he felt a blinding red fluid burn his eyes. " Is that hot sauce?" Fiona said, Stanley said, " Yep." Boilerplate chuckled and tackled Mask as he tried to wipe the sauce from his eyes.

Hyde broke Micheals jaw when he made a lunge at his neck. Micheal still kept attacking Hyde with fast attacks Hyde couldnt move fast enough to dodge. Ash and Sawyer backed him up with a flurry of shots.

Nemo, Skinner and James did what they could to attack Jason. But it was left up to Beatrix and Mina scoring hits. Soon Jason and Micheal became desperate and cornered by the League.

Ash reved his chainsaw and rammed it into vampire Jasons back and he crumpled to the ground. Ash pressed his shot gun to the back of his head and said, " And for the umptenth time: Die."

He pulled the trigger and Jasons blood and gray matter became streaked on the floor. Micheal died to Hydes crushing hand. Soon as the silence that only a battle could bring, they heard the fighting on the outside.

Mask produced a shotgun from his stump and started shooting at the trio bashing him. " I must have solace!!! I MUST WIN!!!" Then Mask started to stiffen and convulse. His eyes went red and his hands became horrifying claws and his skin became a dark green color.

" I am the Son of Loki! I MUST WIN! I AM A GOD!!!" Mask lunged at them in this horrifying form and started to push them back. Stanley tried to attack him but was nearly sliced and diced by his claws, Fiona tried to throw a flurry of ninja stars at him but to no avail.

He felt someone leap onto his back. He swatted at them to no avail. Then he felt something cut into the back of his neck. He arched in pain as the cutting went down his back. He turned to see a helmetless Boilerplate, his circuits exposed and vulnerable. But just as Mask lunged at him he saw the helmet flying toward him.

He felt a shocking pain as the helmet slice into his jugular. He grabbed his neck as it began to spray hot blood all over. He fell to the floor as he cradled his neck. He may have been a god, but he needed blood to survive in this world. His neck refused to heal as things became blurry around him. Than a loud thwump as something blew through the ceiling. It was the Mask! That piece of wood had flown here just to trap him.

Stanley made a grab for it and slammed it against Masks face. Mask let out an unearthly moan as his face fused to the Mask. Than it began to grow over his body and he struggled as wood grew over his eyes and mouth, and soon over his ears. His arms were pushed into his sides as the Mask grew over his arms.

Stanley, Fiona and Boilerplate stood away from Mask as he was encased in a tomb of wood. Soon it covered his legs and molded him solid. Than a green rock began to form around the wood. Than with a loud bang, the rock walls crumbled and they rushed to each other. Jeyll was still panting from going out of Hyde mode but would be fine.

" How much time do you think we got left?" Mattias asked. Fiona said, " Probably no more than 5 minutes-" " 1 minute and 58 seconds." Boilerplate said. James said, " Than that leaves us a few minutes to get out of range of the explosion."

They rushed onto the Bouncer and struggled to find a way to sit down. The Old League rushed to their posts as Boilerplate pressed down on the x in the center of the controller. He wondered about Micheal and Jason as he took off and headed out of the mountainside. Fiona and Stanley flew up alongside them as they ship flew out. And then as they flew over the North Korean coast.

He turned as the ship flew out of range to see the mountain shake and then explode with atomic fire. The mountain was broken into a million shard and they were sent into the air as the nukes went off. He moved the ship foward another mile and they watched as the mountain, Mask, Jason, Micheal, Freddy, Hannibal and Kai-Lo went up in one single moment.

Those great threats to our world...dead. Some didnt die...they just came back.

" Is that a nuclear bomb does?" Sawyer asked the dumbstruck crowd. Ash bearly eeked out a " Yeah... Thats what they do..." None of them could take their eyes off the explosion as the mountain debris settled.  
" That had to be as big as Mount Saint Helens..." Stuart said. James nodded gravely and said, " Lets hope it is.."

B.B. yawned as she got out of bed to the smell of eggs...tofu eggs. If her mother ever bought that stuff she would toss it out the car window. She had been set up with vegan parents, who also had this beautiful white Persian cat named Snowball.

She liked that cat and played with it whenever she didnt have anything else to do. She smiled as he got up onto her bed and licked her face. She giggled and said, " Nice kitty..." She picked her up as she got out of bed and said, " Do you hate tofu to?"

To her shock he said, " Yeah as a matter of a crappy fact I do." B.B jumped back and tried to scream when Snowball said, " Scream and we are both gonna have our heads on silver platters." B.B. nodded nervously and said, " How do you talk? You sound like your from New York."

Snowball grinned and said, " Long sad story you dont want to know for a very long time," He smiled and said, " Yeah I was born and raised in Brooklyn. I spent 8 years of a good life there.." He sighed and said, " God I miss my old family."

B.B said, " Well...how did you get here?" " C.I.A. darling... oh and between you and me. The name is Snowbell." He walked to the door and said, " Now come on..those hippies are gonna be serving crap on plate with that piss in a can they call organic milk right about now, so lets go and eat the droppings of cows."

B.B. was red with laughter by time he finished that sentence. She scopped him up and walked down the stairs with him. They ate their breakfasts and settled outside to play around. Snowbell filled B.B. in on how he got there, why he was there. His reason was a personal favor to get to Stuart after long years. And her biggest question: What the heck was her mom doing?

" Well B.B.. The only thing I know is that it involves North Korea, an army of freaks and the fate of our world." B.B.'s eyes widened as the words 'fate of the world' got to her ears. " You mean my mommy is helping save the world?" Snowbell smiled and said, " Yep.."

B.B. layed back with wonder at what her mom could be doing. She thought of her mom fighting evil freaks with her trusty Katana, or maybe she was doing something B.B couldnt imagine..

Whatever it was, it must have been important enough to let her 6 year old daughter get stuck in this dump.

The Bouncer soon landed at Area 51 a few hours later. It was slow because of the packed vessel, so it went as fast a Boeing 747. They were greeted with cheers and claps as they exited the Bouncer and headed inside.

General Ross greeted them with a hearty handshake and said, " Good to see you guys made it." For what seemed like the first time, he was smiling..

Mina said, " It was a good adventure..and I dont another for a long time.." Skinner patted her on the ass and said, " Yeah im tired of having adventures. Of this kind anyway." Ash thwacked him upside the head with his boomstick.

" 107 year old pervert." Ash said, and to his suprise everyone laughed. Even Mina who had just got a pat from everyones favorite sex fiend.

Beatrix rushed to the nearest phone, she was still wearing her messy clothes and her face was covered in soot. Still she had to hear her daughters tiny voice again. She sighed in relief as the phone rung and someone picked up. " Hello?" " B.B...its mommy." " Mommymommymommy! I missed you so much! And I have something to tell you. I made a new friend." " Oh who sweetie?" " A talking cat named Snowbell!!"

Beatrix blinked before she burst out laughing. " How can a cat talk?" The phone on the other end shifted around and a voice with a slight New York twinge said, " Hey...its me Snowbell the cat..would you mind getting Stuart on the line?"

She turned from the phone and said, " Stuart...get your tail overhere." Stuart hitched a ride on Skinners shoulder and hopped onto hers. She pressed the phone to her shoulder and said as Skinner walked away. " You have ten seconds to explain why my daughter has just made friends with a talking cat who seems to know you."

Stuart beamed and said, " Thats Snowbell...hes alive. Holy Crap hes alive!" She held up the phone as he spoke into the reciever. " Snowbell its me!" " Hey old buddy..so glad to hear your voice again." Stuart was in tears as he said, " I missed you so much Snow...I cant tell you how much."

Snowbells throat was getting tight on the otherline as he said, " Yeah buddy...me too." " Listen your with Beatrixs daughter right?" " Yeah?" " Hold on a second." He looked up to Beatrix and said, " How would B.B. like to see Area 51?"

7 hours later...

B.B. gawked as the private plane landed on airfield. The last 4 hours had been a blurr as two guys from the F.B.I. took her and Snowbell to a private plane and to here...Area 51! It was so amazing, she couldnt wait to see all the flying saucers, maybe she would see an alien? Had her mom been working with alien friends?

The door opened and she saw her mom standing on the tarmac with a bunch of people around her. She burst toward her with Snowbell in hand. She put down Snowbell and let her mom scoop her up. " Im so glad to see you..." Thats when B.B. began to cry. " Aww dont cry sweetie...its alright, Mommas here."

Stuart ran foward and hopped onto Snowbell. " Snowbell you ball of fur! Where the hell have you been?" Snowbell smiled and said, " Getting studied by the government, trying to figure out who did this to us.."

Stuart hugged his neck and said, " Great to see you again...it really is." Snowbell licked him and said, " I know...I know."

B.B. gazed at all the strange faces around her and said, " Who are all these people?" A man with really pale skin said, " Well ya' little blondie lets just say' were your moms friends.. we can all get aqquainted inside..

They walked back into the base and ran into a familiar face along the way. B.B. squealed and said, " Oh cool a robot!!!" The Robot beamed at her with blue eyes and said, " Who might you be little girl?" " Im B.B. whats your name?" " Allow me to introduce myself.." He held out his hand and said, " You can call me Boilerplate." 


	26. Epilouge

Pinhead had been watching Jason, Freddy and Micheal for a long time now.. Now they were going to meet a sad end at the hands of Oppenhimers weapon. Just as the bombs would go off..he took them back to a place that would bring back sweet, wholesome memories. Well memories for Pinhead anyway..

So he took them and brought them to Hell..Lucifer had plans for them.. Oh did he have plans...

6 months later...

The wedding march began as every rose to see a beautifully dressed Fiona Taylor, being escorted by her father down the hall in a beautiful wedding dress. It was silver and pure white, with a veil that stretched over her face, and a train that seemed a mile long.

From what Ash could see, Stanley was a grinning nervous wreck. But he could tell he was happy, the last three months had been a blur. They had helped as Nemo re-built his Nautilus, modifying it with computers, and other 21st century stuff. Beatrix had gone back to San Fran with B.B. at the end of summer. She loved spending time with the Leagues, exploring the base, and spending time with her new best friend: Boilerplate.

It had been a tearful goodbye as she and Beatrix flew back to San Fran as mother and daughter and she started first grade of elementary school. She loved drawing BP in school, the teachers didnt know who that Robot was, but she loved it. She had been deemed to be silent about Area 51 but...who the hell is gonna believe her?

Than Stanley proposed to Fiona a few months ago on the top of the Empire State building. They made plans in record time. It was Christmas time. And they decided to have the wedding in Edge City. Winter was amazing there, snow covered the buildings and the church the wedding was in. It was cordoned off so the Leagues could attend. B.B. was tossing flowers as Beatrix held up the wedding train.

So many people were there. General Ross, Boilerplate, Stuart and Snowbell, and the New and Old Leagues. Jekyll, Sawyer, Skinner and Nemo served as Best men and Mina and a few friends from Area 51 served as bridesmaids.

Stanley turned as Fiona got to him. He smiled at her, it was a nervous smile but a happy as hell one. Her smile was nervous too, but she was happy too.

The Priest smiled and said, " Dearly Beloved..we are gathered here this holy day, to unite these two wonderful people. Thats when Sawyer smiled at Stanley, one tooth blacked out with marker. Stanley tried to contain a chuckle as the priest continued. " And if anyone has any good reason to objec to this marridge, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Stanley fired a nervous glance at Fionas mother and father. They just simply grin at him, and Fionas father winks at him. He sighs with relief and looks back to Fiona..

" Now...Stanley Ipkiss..do you take this woman: Fiona Taylor, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold...to love and to cherish, and keep her in sickness and in health." Stanley gulped, his throat tightening and said. " I do..."

The Priest turned to Fiona and said, " Do you? Fiona Taylor, take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold...to love and to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health." She smiled and said, " I do..."

He smiled and said, " And by the power invested by me, by the state of Illinois. I now pronounce you..husband and wife.. You may kiss the bride.."

Stanley turned to her and pulled up her veil. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Soon friends, family and robots started to clap. Soon a cake was served, it was truely a wedding cake, almost as tall as the ceiling, it had 4 sections and had two nice figures of a bride and groom.

The outside was white and the inside choclate, filled with ice cream. Stanley and Fiona cut the cake together with a knife. They got the first pieces. And promptly ate them rather messily.

The reception began happily with a few generic wedding songs and dinner. Everyone ate till they bursted. Stanley struggled to not think how much this was going to cost as he danced with his beautiful wife. He soon was dancing near Sawyer, who was dancing with Mina and asked him, " Why the heck did you black out one of your teeth?" Sawyer laughed and said, " It was a prank I did at a wedding once back in the old days."

" Oh." Stanley laughed and said, " Is everything ready for my performance?" Sawyer smiled and said, " Yep." Fiona and Mina looked at them and said, " What performance?" Stanley kissed his wife and said, " Im gonna sing a song, I think represents our story very well."

Suddenly he leapt onto the stage using his powers and grabbed the microphone. " Okay Ladies, Gentlemen, cat, robot, mouse. Im gonna sing a song that I was thinking of as I went on this incredible adventure...its a song by Guns.N.Roses." He pressed a button on a stereo and said, " Lets do this thing..."

The first guitar rif of "Sweet Child of Mine", blared out the speakers. Some people clapped and some laughed as Stanley began to lip sync the lyrics. " Shes gots a smile that seems to me. To remind me of child hood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky... Now when I stare at that special face, if I stare to long. Id break down and cry.." He looked up and sang, " Ohhhhhh Sweet girl of mine!! Ohhhhhhh Sweet love of mine.."

Fiona was sniffling as he sang a song that seemed to recapture the moments he had with her. He air guitared the guitar solo and jammed across the stage. " Where do we go now...where do we now...where do we go...sweet girl of mine..." He belted out, " Where do we go now! Where do we go now!" " Sweet girl of miiinnneeeeee!!!" He held the note than let out, " To our plane, than land and head to our honeymoon in the bahamas!!!"

The crowd cheered and he took a bow before leaping back to a shocked and stunned Fiona. " How was it?" Fiona stared at him wide eyed and said, " That was...so beautiful.." She leaned into him and said, " I love you so much Stanley...I love you so much I want to spend the rest of etnernity with you."

Stanley kissed her hair and said, " I love you too.." He looked up towards the ceiling and felt as if a familar presence was watching him.. He smiled. Something told him that it was Tina.

Then as the party winded down the couple didnt head to the airport. Nemo led a slightly drunk League towards the harbor, he pressed a button on a small black square and Nautilus 2.0 began to rise... It was as beautiful as it could be. The inside was even better, upgraded with computers, radar, G.P.S. all done in a record time of six months. " Lets all get aboard, The Bahamas are a long away from this city..."

They boarded the sub and headed to their rooms. Stanley collapsed onto the bed next to Fiona. A part of him wanted to tear her dress off and the other just wanted to hold her all night long. He choose the later and bundled up the tired woman in his loving arms.

Ash sat in his room and wrote in his journal. " So maybe im not the king I want to be...but hey, being with the League isnt so bad. Good friends, nice rides, good people. A few new friends. And hey who knows, I may just end up hitched soon enough." He closed the diary and lifted the final drink of the night to the air and said, " Hail to the King baby.." And drank the whiskey, he climbed into bed and fel asleep.

Boilerplate didnt sleep really, he just waited... The way he got energy was gaining solar power from the sun or the light reflected off the Moon.

So he sat outside, holding his helmet in his hands as the moon slowly fed precious energy into him. He wondered what would happen to him now. He would take his library from the warehouse and put it on this ship. No longer would he live in hiding, he was tired of being a scared robot...this a new begining. And its like they say...

When one adventure comes to a close, a new one is just getting started...

Well thats the end for now. Id like to thank Spidey3000, Wicked-n-Lazy and a number of authors and friends that motivate me to do this everyday.

Mom.  
Dad.  
My brother My hyperass dog.  
Harry Turtledove Mark Twain Robert Louis Stevenson H.G. Wells Bram Stoker The guy who created summer Linkin' Park Puddle of Mud Tom Clancy Micheal Chricton My friends Reba, Alex, Micheal, Tyler, George, Lacey and my girl Katie.  
Lucasarts George Lucas Sean Connery And so many more.. 


End file.
